Idol pop
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Advertencia: Fic tipo yuri, relación Chica/Chica. Resumen: Mnific. UA. Ella era una chica común, la otra una super estrella de fama mundial! Podran llegar a entenderse? incluso a enamorarse? Serena/Fighter, mi primer historia yuri! Posiblemente aparezcan aquí: Lita, Diamante, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Mina, Molly...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Fic tipo yuri, relación Chica/Chica.

Resumen: Mnific. UA. Ella era una chica común, la otra una super estrella de fama mundial! Podran llegar a entenderse? incluso a enamorarse? Serena/Fighter, mi primer historia de tipo yuri , posiblemente aparezcan aquí: Lita, Diamante, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Mina, Molly...

 **La canción** que usare en el inicio es de alizee j'en ai marre, si ponen esto se las da YouTube sin problemas, la idea de este fic nacio un dia cuando veía a esta chica del video, y entonces me imagine a Fighter *o*, bueno pues a leer!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Los nervios la estaban matando, era la primera vez que cantaba para alguien, ¿Por qué tenía que haber escogido un concurso de televisión? ¿Por qué se puso ese diminuto short negro y esa blusa pegada a su torso? Y la pregunta que muy pronto obtendría respuesta ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Lita Kino en todo? Era la única que la había escuchado cantar, su única amiga en el colegio, tenían un año de amistad, fue la única que le hablo, y por eso se enamoró de ella, con tan solo trece años de edad, he ahí la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

"Puedo hacerlo"

Se paró en el escenario, había escogido una canción francesa, por ser su lengua materna, cuando la música comenzó y su cuerpo adquirió vida propia, fue que encontró su lugar en el universo.

–Mi piel es suave– cantó– en mi baño de espuma– su cuerpo se movía de una forma no apta para su edad, y enloqueció a todo el público de inmediato– me salpico y me río.

Tras bambalinas Lita aplaudía y le mandaba los mejores deseos.

–Soy perezosa, pero no mala.

Ciertamente la audiencia no entendía ni una sola palabra del francés que emitía Fighter, pero era tan pegajosa la canción, y tan sublime su actuación que se ganó a todos.

Había nacido una estrella.

Pasaron los años, y los éxitos parecían ser los mejores amigos de la pelinegra de ojos zafiros, cantaba como los ángeles, y sus movimientos de baile hipnotizaba a quien la viera, tenía fama y fortuna, pero no así su corazón, pues a pesar de todos sus puntos, no conseguía llegar al corazón de su amiga Lita, su amistad empezó cuando la defendió de unos compañeros que la molestaron, por ser la nueva de la escuela, por ser linda, claro ella tampoco se dejaba, pero tres contra una no era algo justo, por eso cuando apareció la chica más alta y fuerte de la escuela a defenderla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que prendarse de ella, y aun mas, cuando la castaña de ojos verdes saco a relucir que tenía un lado lindo y tierno, que poco encajaba con su físico, pero a Lita no le gustaban los mujeres, y por eso durante diez años Fighter lucho a escondidas, siendo solo su amiga, esperando una oportunidad, desgraciadamente los padres de la chica en ese tiempo murieron, teniendo que irse con sus abuelos y dejando a Fighter en Tokio, y dado que la artista tenia giras en varios meses, su cercanía se volvió lejana, ya a sus veintitrés Fighter decidió tomarse un año sabático y decirle a su manager el implacable Diamante Black que le diera un respiro, se jugaría el todo por el todo en el cumpleaños de Lita, quien volvía a Tokio, desgraciadamente no sola, ahora que sus abuelos habían muerto también, su hermana menor Sereno Kino, regresaría con ella, ambas ya estaban asentadas en Tokio, Fighter no conocía a la hermana y poco le importaba, solo supo que ella recién entraría a la universidad.

Así que más guapa que nunca, con un vestido negro entallado y el cabello suelto, llego al domicilio de la castaña con rosas en mano, era una casa pequeña en las afueras de Tokio.

–Este día le diré que la amo, y entonces…

Respiro profundo, tenía más de un año de no verle, así que cuando la castaña le abrió, no pudo hacer otra cosa que iluminar su rostro con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la abrazo y beso en las mejillas, siempre dos y hasta tres veces, excusándose como siempre de su parte francesa, todo mientras abrazaba y se colgaba de su amiga de años.

– ¡Fighter, que bien te ves!

– ¡Tu igual!

Ambas estaban abrazadas, parecía el momento intimo entre dos amantes, así que cuando la hermana menor hizo aparición desde el interior de la casa, no pudo más que asustarse, era una chica de mente muy cerrada, no era para menos, si quien la crio había sido la abuela, una anciana muy estricta que incluso la habia tenido alejada de la realidad, Serena había crecido prácticamente como quien crece en la Luna, sin saber mucho del mundo que le rodeaba.

–Por fin vas a conocer a mi pequeña hermana, Serena, es mi amiga Fighter, de quien tanto te he hablado.

Serena hizo una reverencia.

–Gusto en conocerte.

A Fighter se le hizo raro que no hiciera mayores comentarios, o que incluso no le pidiera autógrafos.

–No te pareces en nada a Lita.

Fighter lo dijo con tal desdén que hasta la más despistada del mundo se daría cuenta, y esa era Serena, la rubia le dedico su mejor cara de molestia.

–No digas eso, anda, entremos– intervino Lita, sin escandalizarse, sabía que su amiga era grosera a veces.

La velada paso rápido, Lita no dejaba de ver el reloj, asunto que no pasó desapercibido para Fighter.

–Y bueno esa es la historia Serena, fue así como después de suplicarle mucho, Fighter acepto ir a X Factor, aunque no lo creas, ella era una chica muy tímida.

–Si ya me habías contado la historia cientos de veces, pero no es tan famosa como piensa, yo nunca he escuchado ninguna canción suya.

–Bueno es que la abuela no le gustaba esa música, por eso nunca la puse– se disculpó Lita.

–Por mí no hay problema– dijo Fighter.

De pronto el sonido del timbre hizo que Lita corriera a la puerta, Fighter instintivamente metió su mano al bolso que llevaba, aparte de las rosas también compro un anillo, sería el todo o nada, le pediría matrimonio a su amiga, tenía los recursos para llevarla a otro país y hacer una boda entre mujeres, tenía todo cubierto, pero nunca espero que Lita entrara con un chico del brazo.

–Serena, Fighter, es una alegría para mi presentarles a mi prometido, Andrew.

A Fighter se le fue el color, pero como toda buena artista supo disimular.

–Vaya que sorpresa, estoy tan feliz por ti Lita.

Se levantó a felicitarlos, y les dieron la noticia de que se casaban en unas semanas porque Lita estaba embarazada, otro golpe bajo para Fighter.

–Seremos una hermosa familia, Andrew, el bebé y tu Serena.

–Pues no estoy muy de acuerdo, seria incomodo vivir con una pareja recién casada, no me gusta la idea.

–Pero Serena…–dijo Lita.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, no está bien, Lita tú has sufrido mucho, tuviste que dejar la escuela para trabajar desde muy joven– comento Fighter– lo más lógico es que vivas a plenitud tu matrimonio, además que Andrew– dijo el nombre casi arrastrándolo– dice que muy pronto lo moverán por su trabajo, Serena no puede cambiarse de universidad, así como así, ¿no te parece mejor idea que tu hermana viva conmigo?

–Pero ustedes no se conocen– dijo Lita.

–No tengo problema en que Serena viva con nosotros– comento Andrew.

–Pero yo si tengo problema– dijo Serena– ya no soy una niña, puedo vivir con Fighter, además es como si la conociera de toda la vida, tu siempre hablabas de ella, hermana, yo quiero vivir con ella.

Y con estas palabras Serena sello su destino.

...

* * *

Bueno, pues el sencillo es sencillo, tome un poco la idea de Junjou Romantica, pero nada mas esto, de aquí en adelante todo será diferente, para comenzar porque la historia es de chicas, espero sea de tu agrado.

En espera de sus criticas, dejo la puerta abierta :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Todo fue tan rápido, cuando menos se dio cuenta Serena, ya se encontraba en el enorme pent-house de la cantante pelinegra. A la rubia le parecía que la chica que había conocido en la fiesta de su hermana había perdido todo su brillo, la inocente no sabía que Fighter estaba enamorada de su hermana, y a pesar de no ser la reina de la despistes, pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

Fighter solo le había dicho "Sube al auto" y de ahí en adelante no le había prestado la más mínima atención, pero Serena no quiso entrar en conflicto, quería ser fuerte por Lita, ella prácticamente había dedicado su juventud a darle el sustento, lo que más deseaba en este momento era la felicidad de la castaña, además ella pronto cumpliría los dieciocho, no era una niña ya.

–Espera un momento, mientras– le dijo Fighter– puedes darte una vuelta por el lugar.

Fighter dejo su bolso en el enorme sillón blanco y después tomo su celular.

–Artemis, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Con caminar elegante de caderas, Fighter subió al segundo piso del enorme departamento, dejando a Serena sola con su pequeña maleta. La rubia de coletas camino hasta el balcón, desde ahí podía verse la torre de Tokyo, estaba muy sorprendida, de todo, ella prácticamente había vivido toda su vida en el campo, solamente cuando murió su abuelo viajo a la cercanía de Tokyo, para acompañar a su abuela y a Lita en el papeleo de un seguro de vida, pero solo habían sido unas horas ahí. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, todo era pulcro, una cocina enorme y perfectamente limpia, abrió el refrigerador.

Vacío.

"Con razón esta tan delgada".

Siguió caminado, en el extremo opuesto de la sala se encontraba una enorme pantalla, se asombró del tamaño, era casi tan grande como ella, a su derecha había un pequeño aparato de sonido, oprimió botones aquí y allá, hasta que de pronto empezó la música, era Fighter cantando, lo supo porque el tono de voz era el mismo.

Blue Sky, Blue Sea. Decía con letras digitalizadas en color azul.

"Tiene una hermosa voz"

Tomo asiento en uno de los sofás y simplemente se quedó dormida.

–Rita…ñorita…Señorita Kino.

–¿Eh?

Serena al abrir completamente los ojos, se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, de larga cabellera platinada.

–Señorita, la cena está servida.

–¡Quien es usted!

–Perdón por no presentarme antes, soy el mayordomo personal de la señorita Star, llámame Artemis. Pase al comedor– dijo Artemis indicando con la mano.

Las tripas hambrientas de Serena le respondieron, haciéndola sonrojar, el hombre reprimió su sonrisa, cuando Serena estuvo sentada volteo a todos lados.

–¿Fighter no cenara conmigo?

–La señorita Star está un poco indispuesta, pero me pidió que la atendiera en todo lo que necesitara, también ya está su habitación lista.

–¿Podría acompañarme a cenar?

–Oh no, eso sería inapropiado, yo solo soy el mayordomo.

–Pero no estoy acostumbrada a comer sola, en casa siempre comía con los abuelos y Lita, después éramos la abuela y Lita, y ahora que ya no estoy con mi hermana, no sé, me siento, sola…

Los ojos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse.

–No puedo cenar con usted, pero puedo hacerle compañía.

–Gracias, y por favor, solo dime Serena, o de veras me pondré a llorar.

–¡Eso sería inaceptable! Pero tampoco puedo hacerla llorar.

Serena lo miro seria.

–Está bien, Serena.

Ella finalmente sonrió.

Cuando termino de cenar fue llevada a su habitación, pero siempre miro al piso de arriba, en busca de su anfitriona, pero nunca la vio.

.

.

.

Serena estaba prácticamente desnuda, solo envuelta en listones, y un calor delicioso envolvía su cuerpo.

–Eres la mujer perfecta, no había visto tus ojos, pero siempre me habían dicho que eran como gemas, como un par de zafiros iluminados por las estrellas.

La rubia acariciaba lo que parecían largos cabellos oscuros que se enredaban con los suyos.

–Serena, tócame…– le dijo Fighter apareciendo por completo bajo su cuerpo.

–¡Imposible!

Serena estaba sentada en su nueva cama, mientras un sudor envolvía su cuerpo, se tocó la frente, su corazón latía demasiado.

"¿Qué estaba soñando?"

Se preguntó mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas, pero simplemente no recordó.

Ese día fue prácticamente igual que el anterior, salvo que recibió una llamada a su celular de parte de Lita, preguntándole como se encontraba, por supuesto Serena le mintió diciendo que Fighter y ella eran prácticamente mejores amigas, no la quería preocupar, pero desayuno, comió y ceno sola, bueno con Artemis que era reservado, aunque cada vez se sentía más confiado, y como no, pues Serena a pesar de no tener un conocimiento adecuado del mundo, era fácil de querer.

Ese día estuvo entretenida repasando un poco de psicología, era lo que estudiaría en la Universidad, sabía que su mente trabajaba más lento que las otras, quería por lo menos comenzar un poco "normal".

Antes de encerrarse en su habitación pregunto a Artemis.

–Pero, ¿ella está bien?

–Sí, solo un poco indispuesta, no te preocupes.

–Pero no puedo evitarlo, me seguiré preocupando, porque es la querida amiga de Lita– dijo con cierto recelo–, pero aunque yo casi nunca la trate, creo que la siento como tal– ni ella misma sabia porque era así, pero así era– , aunque ella, bueno ella parece no interesarse en lo más mínimo de mí, pero, bueno, creo que puedo vivir con eso– dijo sorprendiendo a Artemis, pues su cara sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

Artemis pensó seriamente en esas palabras.

Esa noche Serena nuevamente tuvo sueños húmedos, la pelinegra era el personaje principal de sus fantasías, despertó sobresaltada de madrugada, y esta vez sí recordando.

"Fighter es una chica muy especial", recordó las palabras de Lita, "Es muy amable, aunque parece grosera y a veces delicada en su espacio y persona, pero le gusta ser amable, a veces demasiado"

Lita siempre le había hablado miles de cosas sobre Fighter, y aunque hasta el día anterior había escuchado su voz por primera vez, estaba fascinada con su persona, era como la heroína de su niñez, y por eso le dolió su trato tan grosero.

Pero había algo en sus sueños, que al fin descubría: "Me gusta, me gusta Fighter, pero, pero es una mujer, yo también, eso es pecado"

Su abuela la había criado para que fuera una buena esposa, y una buena esposa tenía un esposo, un hombre, a pesar de sus torpezas Serena supo aprender todo lo que le enseño la abuela, pero no así su corazón, alimentado tantos años con historias sobre la cantante, termino gustándole, más de lo que ella aun no sabía.

"Sera mejor que no piense en esto, porque sino, mi abuelita vendrá a jalarme los pies."

Se restregó la cara con las manos, y se levantó, sintió la garganta seca, necesitaba un vaso de agua, apenas estaba amaneciendo, así que salió silenciosamente de su habitación.

Se concentró tanto en su incursión silenciosa a la cocina, que fue hasta el regreso a su habitación que escucho voces en la planta alta, curiosa subió, muy silenciosamente, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

–¿Por qué no deja que la señorita vaya a la mansión Star?– pregunto Artemis– Ahí yo puedo atenderla, y usted no tendrá que preocuparse.

"Fighter, preocupándose por mí?, no lo creo", pensó Serena un poco molesta.

–¿Crees que me le voy a lanzar encima?, Artemis…

–¡No señorita, jamás pensé eso! ¡Válgame el cielo!, solo que, bueno usted menciono que tomaría un descanso, pero sabemos que no será así, tiene algunos proyectos en puerta, además si no tiene la preocupación de la señorita Kino, usted puede relajarse. Además, que este no es el ambiente propio para una chica como ella, usted no se está quieta– Fighter hizo una mueca– y pronto vendrán las visitas indeseables, ¿quiere exponer a la chica?

–Serena se quedará aquí, punto.

La rubia se emocionó que Fighter quisiera tenerla a su lado, pero lo que vendría a continuación le partiría el corazón.

–¿Está interesada en ella?

–Ya te dije que no, solo es la hermana de la mujer que amo, además no es mi tipo, punto.

Sereno no pudo ahogar el grito de sorpresa, haciendo que ambos miraran a la puerta, Artemis la abrió y se encontró con la rubia, esos ojos dolidos perturbarían muy pronto a Fighter.

…

* * *

¡Gracias por el buen recibimiento de la historia!

Gregorioabel, katkou, Andrea tuskino, Martha Kou, Pajarito de agua, klaudya :3, Sol Herrera, Jazmin Scarlett, Alejandra Larios, Bombom Kou.

La canción que escucho Serena es de Shiho Niiyama (la seiyuu, la voz de Seiya Kou) y la canción como dije se encuentra en YouTube como Shiho Niiyama - Blue Sky, Blue Sea

!Hasta la próxima, o hasta que el cuerpo me permita escribir como se debe!

!Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Fighter estudiaba el rostro desencajado de Serena, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, era muy lista, pero conocía nada a la rubia, finalmente respiro hondo.

–¿Qué tanto escuchaste de mi conversación con Artemis?

Serena miro a la ventana, estaban sentadas en la enorme sala, el amanecer pronto llegaría, algunos rayos de sol entraron sin permiso por las cortinas del pent-house.

–Siento haber escuchado, no era mi intención.

–Eso no fue lo que te pregunte, ademas, se supone que eres una niña de casa bien educada, eso pensaba, ahora veo que eres una fisgona.

–¡Ya dije que lo siento!

–¡Responde la pregunta!

Artemis estaba mirando desde arriba, deseaba intervenir, pero no le fue permitido, Fighter y Serena no habían convivido mucho, iniciar su relación con un conflicto no era nada bueno.

–No me grites– fue una súplica, Serena recién se enteraba que la chica de sus sueños pecaminosos estaba enamorada de su hermana, de siempre suponía que ella no tendría al alcance semejante estrella, ya lo sabía, pero el enterarse de eso, simplemente fue aplastante, terrible, de por sí ya estaba desde hace varios meses luchando con esos pensamientos de romance, sentía que merecía el infierno, su abuela no la había educado para sentir eso.

"Es mi castigo."

Fighter al ver que Serena quería llorar, respiro hondo nuevamente, trato de calmarse, había descubierto su secreto, y la peor persona del mundo se enteró, estaba nerviosa, la probabilidad de que Lita se enterara era alta, y de que la detestara después de eso mucho peor, ya estaba resignada a ser la amiga por siempre, por lo menos quería tenerla de esa manera.

–Serena, perdón por gritarte– dijo tocándose la sien– , pero en este momento no sé qué es lo que pienses de mí, y en verdad me importa lo que piensas, créeme.

"Le importo, le importo porque soy la hermana de Lita, nada más por eso"

–Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí– le dijo a la pelinegra– soy muy torpe, no sé nada del mundo, no sé lo que está bien, lo que está mal, estoy aterrada porque entrare a la universidad y no se relacionarme con las personas, soy una estudiante algo lenta, creo que al final decepcionare a Lita, ella que dio su juventud para trabajar para darme lo que necesitaba, porque mis abuelos apenas podían con ellos mismos, yo quiero que este orgullosa de mí, pero, no creo poder lograrlo.

Fighter decidió que mejor no hablaría del tema, si la rubia no tomaba en cuenta lo que habia platicado con Artemis entonces no había problema, pero lo que habia dicho Serena era un gran contratiempo, la chica habia sido criada como una ermitaña, era una mezcla rara de modales viejos y desconocimiento, la cantante tenia de momento tiempo libre, por eso se le ocurrió una gran idea.

–Yo te mostrare el mundo, te ayudare incluso a estudiar, aunque me dedico a la música me recibí de abogada, soy una mujer preparada.

–¿Tú me quieres ayudar?

Fighter asintió con una sonrisa. Serena miro el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra de ojos azules, vio sinceridad en su mirada. Su corazón se alegró.

–¡Me encanta la idea! ¡Mira ya amaneció!– dijo Serena tallándose los ojos– ¡Voy a preparar el desayuno! ¡Desayunemos juntas!

–Seria genial– dijo Fighter con una sonrisa, Serena se ruborizo, esa pequeña sonrisa era para ella.

Artemis bajo cuando Serena fue a la cocina.

–Creí que esto se pondría peor.

–Yo también, seguro nos escuchó, por lo menos lo último, pero eso no parece ser un problema para ella.

–Entonces, señorita, ¿cree poder lidiar con ella? Me gustaría revisar unas cosas en la mansión principal.

–¿Para quién trabajas Artemis?

–Para usted, pero también para la familia Star.

–Entiendo, supongo que vas a reportar como estoy– esto último lo dijo molesta.

–No entiendo cuál es el problema, usted era tan unida a su hermano, pero ahora pareciera que lo odi…

–¡señor Artemis! ¿desayunara con nosotros verdad?

–Claro, pero ya le voy a ayudar.

–Seria genial que Fighter nos ayudara también.

–¿La señorita? Ah, no lo creo, ella es una pésima cocinera.

Fighter rodo los ojos.

–Por eso tengo quien cocine para mí, desde siempre y para siempre.

–Algún día me jubilare señorita– dijo Artemis– no le haría mal aprender un poco.

–¡Yo puedo enseñarte!– exclamo Serena.

–No gracias, mejor concentrémonos en ti– Fighter le guiño un ojo y Serena regreso con las mejillas sonrosadas a la cocina.

:.

.:

Después de desayunar, lo que califico Fighter como el desayuno más familiar y rico que había tenido en mucho tiempo, Artemis se despidió, dejándolas satisfechas y solas en la sala.

–Bueno– dijo Fighter estirándose cual gato– debemos comenzar con tus estudios, tomare un baño y regresare contigo.

–Yo también me voy a bañar.

–Deberíamos hacerlo juntas– dijo Fighter seductoramente– somos chicas, no vería nada nuevo.

–¡Eh!

–Solo bromeaba, regreso enseguida.

"Esta mujer es algo coqueta, pero ojalá no fuera broma", pensó Serena triste.

:.

Fue una tarde larga de estudios, Fighter no solo era hermosa, y con voz privilegiada, era muy buena enseñando, pero a Serena le estaba dando un enorme trabajo concentrarse, la mujer más linda del mundo le estaba enseñando matemáticas, y ella simplemente encontraba sus labios más interesantes que las integrales o las x con las y`s.

Con el empeño que demostró a través de los días que estuvieron estudiando, Serena se dio cuenta que era verdad, Fighter era una pesada y coqueta, pero ciertamente muy amable, demasiado, y eso solo hacía que Serena tuviera mejores y más ricos sueños húmedos, pues con la cercanía, ya no solo se llenaba de su presencia, sino de su aroma cítrico y delicioso.

–No sé porque estudio esto– dijo Serena – voy a ser psicóloga, no ingeniera.

–Es porque iniciaras con materias básicas, no querrás perder puntos para cuando te gradúes, ¿verdad?

–Ya tengo hambre– se quejó Serena.

–Creo que hoy pediré pizza, no es justo que cocines para las dos, además mereces un descanso por todo el esfuerzo.

Fighter le dio unas palmaditas a Serena en la cabeza, ella de inmediato se sonrojo.

Y se sonrojaba demasiado, Fighter suponía que eso era porque Serena era algo tímida, y a lo mejor después de ver tanto internet "prohibido", y entiéndase por prohibido, como le había enseñado la abuela a Serena, los videos musicales de Fighter, a lo mejor la rubia recién se daba cuenta lo famosa que era Fighter, si eso debía ser.

–Hemos estado encerradas, mucho tiempo– dijo Fighter–, deberíamos salir, sirve de que comienzas a socializar como se debe, en la universidad estarás rodeada de muchas chicas y chicos.

–¡Chicos!

–Claro es obvio.

–Supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿no habrá problema?, ya que eres una super estrella de fama mundial, ¿no se te vendrán encima tus fans?

–Lo tengo arreglado no te preocupes.

Fighter tomo su celular y le marco a alguien.

–Darién, ¿Qué tal tu descanso?– Serena se preguntó quien era ese Darién– bueno, como seguro ya estas aburrido, quiero que vengas por nosotras al pent-house– Fighter se acomodó en el sillón, acostando su cabeza en el regazo de Serena, quien simplemente no lo podía creer– con nosotras me refiero a mí y a una amiga – "Bueno amiga no esta tan mal", pensó Serena– te espero en una hora– y colgó– Darién es mi guardaespaldas, si te lo preguntas– contesto Fighter a la rubia– por lo regular tengo cuatro gorilas a mi alrededor, pero cuando salgo camuflajeada, solo viene Darién, es muy tranquilo. Iré a prepararme.

–¡Yo también! – dijo Serena emocionada por salir con Fighter.

La rubia se fue primero, Fighter miro los libros y cuadernos, y la mochila de Serena, con dibujos de conejitos.

"Parece una niña", curiosa abrió la mochila y se encontró con más cuadernos y libros, uno que tenía muchos colores llamo su atención, "¿Sera su diario?, habrá escrito algo sobre Lita, ¿sobre mí?", Fighter necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, aparte en esos días había comenzado a sentir algo diferente por Serena, ya no la veía tan simple, era como si de repente la rubia se hubiera vuelto más brillante a sus ojos, así que tomo el libro, pero escucho un ruido y con el miedo de verse descubierta lo soltó, al momento de caerse una fotografía se cayó, era suya, de cuando iba en la escuela con Lita.

"Si que me veía bien con el uniforme escolar", pensó con una sonrisa rememorando esos tiempos, pero de repente…"¿Por qué Serena tiene escondida una foto mía? ¿Sera que le gusto? ¿Por qué de pronto mi corazón late tan rápido?, ¿será que me gusta? No, no claro que no, ella no, Serena es demasiado pura para mezclarse conmigo."

Fighter nuevamente escondió la foto en su lugar. Sin imaginar que un par de torbellinos estaban por caerles a las dos.

:.

.:

Una rubia de moño rojo se encontraba en su camerino, Mina Aino, la llamaban Venus porque sus canciones siempre eran de amor, estaba dando por terminada su gira en el continente americano.

–Luna, quiero mi descanso.

–Lo tendrá, pero después de la rueda de prensa.

Mina hizo un puchero, su manager, una linda mujer de cabello oscuro y rizado la estudio con la mirada.

–Ya quieres regresar a Japón.

–¡Sabes que sí!

–Supongo que para ver a Fighter.

–La extraño.

–Pero quien sabe si ella quiera verte, después de su última pelea.

–Ella siempre se enoja, y siempre vuelve a mi cama.

–¡Mina!

–¡Ay no seas tan persignada! Apuesto que a cierta persona le gustaría mucho ver a Artemis– dijo Mina con voz cantarina.

–No, no, como cree– contesto Luna nerviosa.

–Ya lo veras– dijo Venus acomodándose el escote– ambas necesitamos una noche de pasión.

–Antes de presentarte, deberías de llamarle, por algo la señorita Star se tomó un descanso.

–Y eso es raro, por eso quiero verla, ella nunca descansa, me preocupa.

–Sigues enamorada de ella.

–Como una tonta– dijo Mina– extraño sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos…

–Suficiente información– se quejó Luna– iré a ver que todo esté listo para la rueda de prensa.

Mina saco su celular, y miro en su protector de pantalla la imagen de Fighter.

"Pronto te veré, mi pantera"

:.

.:

Una chica de sombrero blanco, lo sostenía con ambas manos, el viento deseaba quitárselo de su cabeza, estaba emocionada viendo las carreras de autos, en primera fila, por supuesto Haruka como siempre se llevó el primer lugar.

El piloto rubio subió al podio, como siempre Mónaco se rendia a sus pies, a sus ya casi treinta era el hombre que más veces había ganado una carrera de Fórmula Uno.

Después de todo el ajetreo, las fotos y los reporteros se dirigió al garaje donde estaba su adorado deportivo rojo, Michiru la esperaba, siempre lo hacía, y en esa intimidad se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

–Estas muy intensa– dijo Haruka con voz aterciopelada.

–Lo estoy, porque sé que tus padres te han mandado a Japón, desean que pronto se haga la fiesta de compromiso con Fighter Star, y yo, simplemente no quiero.

–Pero sabias que lo nuestro es solo pasajero– dijo Haruka seria– sabias que estoy comprometido, este matrimonio lo tienen arreglado desde que éramos unos niños. Lo siento en verdad si te ilusione.

Michiru se apretó al pecho de Haruka, ella sabía del compromiso con la cantante, pero simplemente no lo aceptaba, lo peor era que Haruka parecía entusiasmada con esa imposición.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Fighter?

-Lo suficiente para saber que tendré problemas con ella, de niños eramos cercanos, pero realmente se ha vuelto algo perversa, pero me gustan los retos, pero no te preocupes, siempre ocuparas un sitio en mi corazón.

-Querrás decir en tu habitación.

-Si también ahí.

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez Haruka se imaginó a Fighter entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué sabor tendrán tus labios? Señorita Diva…"

 **…**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

¿Que opinan de los nuevos personajes? Apuesto que no se esperaban un Darien de guardaespaldas, Mina de exnovia, Haruka (hombre) de prometido, ahora si, ¡todo se volverá un relajo!

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ¡los amo!: Bombon Kou Malfoy, sandrinski1, Serenity Usagi, Martha Kou, klaudya, gregorioabel.


	4. Chapter 4

**La respuesta siempre ha estado en mi corazón***

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Cuando Serena vio a Fighter bajar por las escaleras se quedó sorprendida realmente nadie la reconocería, estaba sin maquillaje, con lentes, una boina en la cabeza y hasta una mochila. Y, aun así, se veía hermosa ante los ojos de Serena.

\- ¿A qué parezco universitaria? - pregunto la pelinegra animada.

\- ¡Si, en verdad sí! ¿Yo también llevo mi mochila? - contesto la rubia.

-Claro, así pasamos como unas lindas compañeras.

-No creo que, para tanto, tú me llevas algunos añitos.

-Ah, vaya, te haces la joven conmigo, has roto mi corazón.

Serena sonrió, de a poco la relación entre ellas se había vuelto relajada y hasta divertida. Ambas salieron muy animadas a la calle.

-Este hombre no llega, que raro, no es propio de Darién.

Fighter miro a la lejanía.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidas si llevamos un gorila?

-Porque es joven y discreto, nos vigilara de lejos.

De pronto un coche negro se paró a un lado de ellas.

-Ya me estabas asustando- dijo Fighter abriendo la puerta- pasa Serena.

La chica se había quedado sorprendida, era un chico guapo, ella normalmente no convivía con hombres de ese tipo, de hecho nunca, Artemis también era un hombre atractivo, pensó si era a propósito que los chicos alrededor de Fighter fueran atractivos o simple coincidencia divina.

-Buenas tardes jefa- dijo Darién serio.

-Ah sí, soy la jefa y te recuerdo que no me gusta que me digas así, ella es Serena, una amiga muy querida, también deberás ver que nadie se le acerque.

-No creo que la molesten.

-¿Y porque no deberían de molestarme? ¿Porque soy fea?- cuestiono Serena enojada.

Darién se mordió el labio, y Fighter se sorprendió de sus palabras, pues el chico era prácticamente Don Correcton.

-Perdón, hable de mas, ¿adónde las llevo?

Fighter tendría que hablar seriamente con Darién, recordó que la última vez que lo vio, ellos casi se habían besado, porque la pelinegra había bebido de más en un evento, supuso que el chico seguía contrariado, definitivamente tendrían que platicar eso y cerrarlo, porque para la cantante, solo había sido una cosa rara, nada importante, vaya, ni siquiera le gustaba un poquito Don Correcton, todo fue producto de su despecho por perder a Lita y las copas de más.

Así que sin darle importancia al asunto le indico el lugar, un centro comercial, solo para caminar y tal vez comprarle algo de ropa a Serena, porque la chica realmente necesitaba ropa más adecuada a la época, sino, estaba segura Fighter que la rubia seria la comidilla de la escuela, y eso no lo permitiría.

Cuando Serena fue a probarse el monton de ropa que le habia escogido Fighter, ella se dispuso de una vez a tener esa platica.

\- ¿Todo bien? - cuestiono a Darién.

-Si, por…que, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Estas raro, tu no serias grosero ni en otra vida, supongo que sigues molesto conmigo, si crees que nuestra relación de trabajo no va a funcionar, pues entonces hasta aquí llegamos, porque- Fighter se masajeo la sien- en serio que no estoy para esos líos en este momento.

-Supongo que todo le salió mal, y ahora trae a esa señorita para entretenerse- reprocho Darién.

\- ¡Darién! - siseo Fighter- ¡Ya te pedí perdón!, no quise jugar contigo, vaya, ni siquiera a mis simples coqueteos contigo se les debería llamar coqueteos, solo estaba…

-Usándome, para olvidar a la señorita Lita.

\- ¡Aun ebria te pedí perdón! - siseo otra vez ella para que no los escuchara Serena- ¡Y eso no es verdad! ¡Serena no es sustituto de nadie!, no vuelvas a mencionarlo, además, no sé porque armas tanto alboroto, ni siquiera te toque.

-Pero me dijiste que era un chico interesante.

-Y lo eres, pero no para mí.

-Siento haberla incomodado, y le prometo que seré el mismo de siempre, pero usted, usted tan hermosa y brilla como nadie, fue difícil no ilusionarme.

Fighter había cambiado varias veces de guardaespaldas, siempre se repetía la misma historia, tarde o temprano terminaban enamorados de ella, Darién era el que más había durado en el puesto, esperaba que realmente volviera a ser el de antes.

"Fui una tonta, todo por estar dolida, espero que Darién no se vuelva una piedra en mi zapatilla"

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Serena saliendo.

-Vaya, nada mal- respondió la cantante.

La rubia sonrió emocionada, y evito mirar al chico, porque le había caído mal, y no se pudo dar cuenta, y tampoco Fighter que Darién la vio con otros ojos, como quien descubre una tierra nueva por explorar.

:.

.:

Ambas regresaron muy contentas, y la tensión entre Fighter y Darién desapareció, incluso este último se portó más amable con Serena.

-¿Le ayudo a subir sus compras a su habitación?

Serena se sorprendió, ningún chico había sido caballeroso con ella, y esta vez Fighter si se dio cuenta, y se molestó, pero no comento nada. También el chico se disculpó por ser grosero con ella, y eso le sumo más puntos a su favor.

Como siempre Serena se dispuso a cocinar la cenar y en atención al favor de Darién lo invito a cenar.

-Lo hizo porque es su trabajo- comento Fighter al darse cuenta de ello.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo- dijo Serena- además me sirve para practicar, recuerda que yo casi no me he relacionado con chicos.

-Está bien- dijo Fighter, no muy convencida.

-Pero si es raro- opino Darién- yo nunca he cenado con la jefa, digo con la señorita Star.

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Serena.

Y en realidad fue una linda velada, sobre todo porque Serena descubrió que tenía un innato talento para convivir con los extraños, era muy confiada, asunto que veía Fighter como un problema, pero finalmente también era una virtud, incluso Fighter se enteró de muchas cosas de la vida de Darién, y eso era mucho decir, puesto que el hombre había sido su guardaespaldas por cuatro años, temas como que había crecido en un orfanato, asunto que lo acerco más a Serena, quien había perdido a sus padres también a una corta edad.

Al final Darién se despidió, Serena se fue a su habitación, pero antes de irse Fighter quiso aclarar algo.

-¿Estas interesado en mi amiga?

Ella siempre era directa.

-Sé que soy un simple empleado, pero al parecer ella pertenece más a mi mundo que al suyo, espero que no tenga problema en que la invite a salir en un futuro.

-Pero ella es demasiado joven para ti, es casi una niña.

-No pienso nada malo, ¿hasta dónde ha viajado su imaginación? Solo quiero tratarla más, es todo.

-Pues no estoy convencida, pero en fin, dependerá de ella si quiere hacer una amistad contigo.

-Bueno, entonces si no hay problema, nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego.

Fighter cerró la puerta, su corazón palpito con fuerza, por la posibilidad de que Serena se volviera cercana a Darién.

"Pero solo es mi amiga, la hermana de mi primer amor, ¿Por qué esto me molesta? ¡Es más! ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado nada! ¿ya me estaré volviendo loca?"

Camino, y subió las escaleras, escucho tararear a Serena, su voz era dulce, y linda, se miraba al espejo mientras se peinaba el largo cabello, la inocencia que irradio en ese momento, invadió los sentidos de Fighter.

"No puedo ver de esta manera a Serena, creo que ya me tomé demasiado tiempo libre, mañana hablare con Diamante, veré mi próximo proyecto"

Y se fue a su habitación, con miles de dudas en su corazón.

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de meterse a la cama unos suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta.

-Fighter- dijo Serena entrando tímidamente.

-Pensé que ya te habías dormido.

-Casi, pero estaba tan emocionada por este día, vaya, me sentí como cualquier chica que va de compras, y bueno, quería agradecerte, nunca imaginé que me vistiera como una persona del siglo pasado.

-Hasta los cavernícolas vestían mejor.

\- ¡Fighter!

-Tranquila, lo siento.

-Bueno, gracias, fue un lindo día, me siento más confiada de ingresar a la universidad.

-Solo faltan dos días, ¿nerviosa?

-Para nada, gracias a ti, tu compañía me ha ayudado mucho, tus clases, ¡gracias! Bueno, ya me voy, descansa.

-Hasta mañana.

La pelinegra se acostó, con una sonrisa en la boca.

:.

Serena también, pero trataba de tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

"Ella es tan amable como Lita menciono, solo eso, no es que yo sea especial para ella, sería buena idea hacer muchas, muchas amistades, Artemis, Darién…Darién menciono que le gustaría salir conmigo, no sería mala idea, no pierdo nada, como sea, en la universidad tendré que relacionarme con mis compañeros"

:.

.:

Serena estaba acostumbrada a empezar el día temprano, aunque el departamento tuviera solo un poco de polvo, le gusta mantenerlo impecable, también lavaba la ropa, aunque las prendas íntimas de Fighter al principio le causaron infarto.

"¿No sentirá que se cuela aire por ahí?"

Se había preguntado la primera vez que vio una tanga.

Estaba animada, Darién le había dado su número, le llamaría, podía confiar en él, era un empleado de confianza de Fighter, se veía serio, demasiado para su gusto, pero bueno, por algo tenía que empezar.

-Pareces cenicienta- dijo Fighter apareciendo en las escaleras, iba descalza y en ropa interior, como esas que lavaba Serena.

-¡Deja de andar como modelo de Victoria Secret! ¡No es propio de una señorita!

-Mmmm, Victoria Secret, vaya, veo que ya estas aprendiendo cosas del mundo real.

\- ¡Ningún mundo real! - protesto Serena toda roja por ver las curvas bien trabajadas de Fighter- Yo pienso que mis calzones de conejitos son del mundo real.

-Bueno, ya, solo quería comentarte que mi representante vendrá en una hora, quiere proponerme un trabajo.

\- ¿Ya se terminaron tus vacaciones? - pregunto Serena a modo de puchero, no le gustó la idea de no verla, agregando que ella pronto entraría a la universidad, su tiempo juntas seria escaso.

-No tanto como eso, será algo tranquilo, ¿sabes que es un manga?

-¿La esposa del mango?

-Muy chistosa.

-Pues me suena, pero no.

-Bueno, es un cuento con dibujitos.

-Ah, ya, creo que, si una vez vi algo, y me pareció algo divertido, nunca leí uno, mi abuela decía que eran cosas sacadas de mentes locas.

-Bueno, pues resulta que…¿sabes lo que es un anime?

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Hubo uno que me gustó mucho! ¡Llamado la princesa de los mil años! ¡Lo vi a escondidas de mi abuela! Hasta que tiro la televisión a la basura- termino diciendo triste.

-Vaya, pues estas muy atrasada, ese anime, sí que tiene mil años- Fighter bajo y se sentó en el amplio sofá, Serena prefirió no verla y seguir limpiando, nada mas no se acostumbraba su corazón a latir como loco por causa de la pelinegra- en fin, hay un anime muy famoso llamado Sailor Moon, me pidieron que fuera una de las voces de su última temporada, será algo tranquilo, bueno eso espero, aunque no sé si acepte.

-Seria increíble escuchar tu hermosa voz en un anime.

-Vaya, ¿te parece que tengo linda voz? ¿Tengo otras cosas lindas?

-Ya sabes que sí, no te hagas la humilde conmigo.

-En fin, si te agrada la idea, seguramente aceptare.

-¡Por nada del mundo me perdería ese anime! ¡pero ya vete a vestirte! ¿o quieres que ese representante tuyo te vea así? - dijo Serena.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, digo, no sé, bueno mejor me apuro a preparar el desayuno.

Fighter subió a su habitación divertida, era obvio que Serena se ponía celosa, era tan transparente.

"Ella tiene una foto mía", recordó, "yo le gusto, por eso la pongo nerviosa, es tan tierna, trata de ocultarlo, pero no puede, si yo fuera otra, seguro si podría estar con un ángel como ella."

:.

.:

Después de que desayunaron, Fighter ayudo a peinarse a Serena, a veces lo hacían, se peinaban una a la otra.

\- ¿Vas a salir con Darién? - pregunto Fighter tratando de no verse muy interesada.

-Pues sí, creo que sería bueno, ¿o no crees?

"No me gusta"

-Oh sí, es bueno que te relaciones con las personas.

Un silencio, mientras solo se escuchaba el cepillo sobre el cabello de Serena.

\- ¿Darién te gusto? - pregunto Fighter.

-Pues al principio me cayó mal, después bien, no sé, creo que puede ser un gran amigo.

\- ¿Solo un amigo?

\- ¡¿Tú crees que pueda ser mi esposo?!

\- ¿Cómo pasamos del amigo al esposo?

\- ¡Ah no quiero eso! Digo, es que mi abuela me aconsejo que mi primer novio, tenía que ser mi esposo.

-Supongo que así paso con la santa señora, digo tu abuelita.

-Pues sí, solo un hombre conoció, con ese se casó- canturreo Serena.

-Eso sería como un cuento de hadas, pero niña, déjame decirte que el mundo no siempre así.

-Ya no me digas niña.

-Lo siento.

-Siempre me dices así, ¿no parezco una mujer? Ah, no es eso, recuerdo que más bien no soy de tu tipo.

\- ¿Te molesta eso?

\- ¡Pues si!

-Lo siento, fui grosera.

-Más bien sincera, supongo que no tendría suer…-Serena se tapó la boca.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir"

"Dime que te gusto"

-Pues yo…- Serena.

Un bajo instinto hizo que Fighter tomara el rostro de Serena.

-Sabes, estos días me he dado cuenta que no eres una niña, pero, me gusta decirte así, creo que eres una mujer encantadora.

"No debo seguir"

Fighter se acercó al rostro de Serena, quería besarla, estaba tan cerca, pero en su mente estaba el debate, la rubia le parecía el ser más puro y lindo que había conocido, no deseaba corromperla con su presencia, Fighter siempre corrompía todo aunque no quisiera.

Estaban en eso cuando el timbre se escuchó, creyendo que era Diamante, Fighter salió de la habitación, dejando sorprendida a Serena, incluso ilusionada por unas cuantas palabras, pensando en que increíblemente si le gustaba a la cantante, y cuando esta abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

\- ¡Hola panterita! ¿Me extrañaste?

La hermosa Mina Aino, rubia y con vestido espectacularmente escotado, le sonrió del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Fighter nada cómoda.

-Pues vine a ver a mi amorcito.

Se colgó de su cuello, justo cuando Serena se asomó.

"Ten piedad de mi", pensó Fighter al ver la mirada confusa de la rubia, "¿Por qué me importa lo que piense de mí?"

Fighter se quito los brazos de Mina.

-Ay que seca- se quejó la rubia.

-Hola- dijo Serena.

Un minuto de silencio.

-¿Solo hola? ¿No te sorprende ver a la mundialmente famosa, Mina Aino?

-Ella tiene problemas con la fama- dijo Fighter enternecida.

-Vaya- dijo Mina- sí que es raro, ¿pues de que cerro o tribu perdida la sacaste?- se burló.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-Por supuesto querida, ay pero ya, basta de la chusma, te ves muy bien Fighter.

-Serena no es ninguna chusma, no seas grosera.

-Ay no me digas que es tu especial del momento.

-Tampoco.

-¿Especial del momento?

-Pues si te creo, ella no es tu tipo.

"Otra vez con eso"

Serena y Mina se estudiaron con la vista, Fighter por primera vez en su vida sintió mucha presión, y sinceramente no entendió porque, las otras se vieron como rivales, pero no sabían, sobre todo Serena, que Mina se volvería su cupido personal.

-Buenos dias- entro Luna.

"Y aquí viene otra mujer hermosa"

Serena simplemente se sintió derrotada, pero sus batallas apenas iniciaban.

…

* * *

*Esta frase es de una linda canción se llama:aya hirano bouken desho desho pv] sub español , asi la encuentran en YouTube, este fic estará lleno de canciones.

Bueno, supongo que nadie se imaginaba un Darién así, o tal vez sí, y bueno Mina llego, parece problemática, al principio lo será un poquito, pero después veremos como todo cambia, y vaya aun falta Haruka, y alguien mas…Espero que me haya quedado decente el capi, tengo gripe y ando medio dopada : (

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews: Sol Herrera, Anai kou, Martha Kou, Andrea Tsukino, klaudya, gregorioabel.


	5. Chapter 5

.:.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La respuesta siempre ha estado en mi corazón...**

* * *

Fighter por primera vez en su vida sentía que no tenía el control de nada.

Mina no acepto irse de una patada, Luna, aunque tímida no podía llevarle la contraria a Mina, Artemis tampoco hizo mucho. Serena, ella tenía los cachetes inflados, estaba muy enojada de la encimosa rubia disque famosa.

\- ¿Quieren más té? - pregunto Artemis tímidamente.

-Si muchas gracias- contesto Luna con las mejillas sonrosadas, al parecer eran los únicos que la estaban pasando bien.

-No me digas que, por hacerla de niñera, ¿no has ido al mundo real? - pregunto Mina a Fighter.

La rubia se encontraba sentada a su lado, sus manos jugueteaban con la larga y azabache coleta.

-Estate quieta- siseo-, y ya te dije que no soy niñera de nadie.

Serena se levantó no aguantando más, tomo su bolsa y miro a Fighter inquisitivamente.

-Iré a dar una vuelta con Darién, me está esperando abajo.

Eso tensiono a Fighter más que cualquier otra cosa, asunto que noto Mina.

-No vuelvas tarde.

-No eres mi niñera- soltó Serena y salió dando un portazo.

-Creo que alguien tiene problemas- canturreo Mina- y eso en verdad me sorprende.

-Mejor ya vete- se levantó Fighter- Luna tú puedes quedarte con Artemis- los aludidos se sonrojaron- yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y salió del departamento.

-Artemis, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo la chica cavernaria con mi pantera? - pregunto Mina.

:.

.:

Darién caminaba al lado de Serena de lo más extrañado, prácticamente ella lo jalo para salir adonde fuera, Serena estaba muy dolida, con la llegada de Mina, sintió el golpe de la realidad, Fighter era de un mundo muy diferente al suyo, las personas a su alrededor brillaban con luz propia, todo a su alrededor era tan inalcanzable, a pesar de que compartían el mismo techo.

"Soy tan ingenua, como pude imaginar que nosotras podríamos, llegar a ser algo…solo soy la hermana de su amor platónico, de hecho, una don nadie", pensó con el semblante triste.

-Ya caminamos mucho- comento Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿no te gustaría tomar un café?

\- ¡Mejor un helado! ¡Espera! ¡Qué es eso!

-Ah, es un establecimiento de videojuegos, un lugar retro, también es una cafetería.

\- ¡Me encantaría pasar!

-Pues vamos- sonrió Darién ante el cambio de humor de Serena.

:.

.:

A Haruka, Japón nunca se le antojo tan excitante, después de haber visitado a sus padres, decidió que era un buen momento para visitar a su prometida, pero en el camino, no pudo evitar las ganas de revivir los viejos y divertidos tiempos de su niñez, así que no se contuvo, y bajo para darse un rato de diversión. Cuando entro al lugar se dio cuenta que estaba el guardaespaldas de Fighter, porque era obvio que había investigado un poco la vida de su futura esposa, pero lo que llamo su atención, era el comportamiento de niña, de una chica no tan niña, que lloraba y pataleaba porque había perdido en el juego de Sailor V.

\- ¡Esta máquina no sirve! - se quejó Serena.

-Tal vez deberías probar otro juego- se paró Haruka al lado de Darién.

\- ¿No estás muy grandecito para jugar? - pregunto Serena sin mirarlo, pero su voz aterciopelada y madura, denotaba fácilmente a un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo preciosa.

Darién estaba molestándose, era ignorado olímpicamente por Haruka.

-Yo puedo enseñarte como jugar, pero no esas tonterías de guerreras de fantasía, algo de verdad con adrenalina.

\- ¿Cómo que…-pregunto Serena volteando a verlo- seria…eso?

Se quedo impactada del buen mozo que le dirigía la palabra.

-Ven conmigo.

Ahora Serena también ignoraba a Darién, y como si fuera presa de un hechizo, siguió a Haruka hasta un juego que era de carreras.

-Siéntate a mi lado- la invito Haruka.

-Si…

Darién cansado de ser ignorado. Camino hasta la barra donde eran entregados los pedidos.

\- ¿No es ese el famoso corredor de carreras?

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Darién.

-No sería imposible que viniera aquí, ah, disculpa, soy Andrew.

-Darién, mucho gusto- le dio un apretón de manos.

-Bueno como sea, es lógico que tu hermanita este embobada, y no es la única, mira otras chicas ya comienzan a acercarse, como moscas a la miel.

-No es mi hermanita.

-Tampoco creo que sea tu novia, estas muy viejo para ella.

-No te pedí tu opinión, solo café.

-Perdón.

Afuera del establecimiento, una dudosa Fighter espiaba.

-Hasta pareces nueva, te van a pescar- le dijo Mina.

\- ¿Me van a pescar? ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo…quiero que Darién trate bien a Serena, y me cercioro de ello por supuesto.

-Pero la cavernaria es mayor de edad, no necesita tus cuidados.

-La edad la tiene, pero es muy inocente.

-Aja, mejor mátame de celos de una vez y dime que te mueres por esa niña.

Aunque Mina ya no lo dijo muy enserio, pues conociendo el pasado de Fighter, se sintió muy enternecida por la actitud de la pelinegra, era, como si la quisiera apoyar en aquello que era claro deseaba la pelinegra, y en cierta forma, la entendía, sabia porque Fighter se negaba ese sentimiento tan puro, y claro, en alguien como Serena, una chica tan transparente, inocente y diferente, con solo unos minutos, Mina pudo leer el alma de Serena, y aunque no lo quería aceptar del todo, veía que ella le hacia mucho bien a Fighter, aunque eso en verdad le dolía, pero Mina era fuerte, no seria la primera vez que le rompían el corazón, pero Fighter ante todo siempre fue sincera, por eso no le podía reprochar nada.

\- ¿Yo? - rio Fighter- Como crees. Espera un momento, acabo de darme cuenta que no es Darién el que está sentado con ella.

\- ¿Y quién es? Seguro algún matón, porque te acabas de quedar pálida.

-Haruka, mi prometido, ¿Qué demonios hace en Japón? ¡Y al lado de Serena!

\- ¡Eh!

-Shhh, cállate.

\- ¿Cuándo te comprometiste?

-Desde niña mis padres estipularon eso.

-Eso suena muy medieval.

-Pero es una realidad.

-No me importaría ser tu amante, mi querida pantera.

-Ya no me digas así.

-Bien que te gustaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, me gustaba, eso ya es historia.

-Y ahora quieres escribir una historia con esa chiquilla.

-No.

-Pues entonces déjala en paz.

-No, no ahora que Haruka está a su lado, ese sujeto, quien sabe que puede querer.

-Pues no está nada mal, pero apuesto a que solo está jugando, no le des importancia querida.

-Ese es el problema, que Haruka puede jugar, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué Darién la dejo con ese?

-Pues igual vio que no era competencia.

En ese momento Haruka se paró detrás de Serena, acariciando su espalda.

-Esto si no lo tolero.

Entro Fighter seguida de Mina.

\- ¡Quita tus manotas de Serena!

-Fighter- se asombró Haruka.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto Serene molesta al ver a Mina junto a la pelinegra- ¿no deberían estar haciendo cosas de celebridades?

-Mina quería jugar a Sailor V, yo solo la acompañe- mintió Fighter.

\- ¿Perdón? - refunfuño Mina.

-Yo solo le estaba quitando un poco de tensión a cabeza de bombón- dijo Haruka, sin quitar las manos de la espalda de Serena.

-Y tú, ¿no habías salido con Darién? - acuso Fighter.

-Pues sí, pero también puedo hacer amigos, ¿o eso está mal?

-Ella tiene toda la razón.

-Luego hablaremos tu y yo- dijo Fighter acercándose, y tomando a Serena de la mano, la levanto del juego- nos vemos después.

-Espera, ¿tú lo conoces? - pregunto Serena, pero Fighter ya no le respondió, solo estaba concentrada en alejarla de Haruka.

Darién las siguió a la calle.

:.

-Así que- dijo Mina- con que eres el prometido de Fighter.

-Y tu una preciosa metiche.

-Yo fui su novia.

-Lo sé, y no me interesa.

-Eres un grosero.

Y Mina salió también del lugar.

-Oye, tus amigos no me pagaron nada- dijo Andrew muy enojado.

-No te preocupes, yo invito, pues creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy interesante.

"A Fighter le gusta esa niña, y yo, puedo usarla en su contra", pensó Haruka maliciosamente.

…

* * *

Antes de que me maten, prometo no desaparecerme mucho, palabra de osito bimbo.

Espero me tengas paciencia, tengo muchas historias en curso, fui muy ambiciosa y ahora pago las consecuencias con mi salud.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y perdón nuevamente por la espera: Esther Hernandez, Kiki Kou, Ashley Kou, Anai kou, Andrea Tsukino, Martha Kou, Sol Herrera, gregorioabel, Vanely Moore.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.•.**

* * *

-¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios paso por tu cabeza?!

Fighter tenía a Serena atrapada entre la pared y su escultural cuerpo , con los brazos impidiendo cualquier huida.

-Tu hermana me dejó bajo tu cuidado, que cuentas le voy a entregar si te sigues comportando de esa manera, ¿eh? yéndote a una cita con alguien que apenas conoces- Serena evitaba mirarla, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia por los reclamos - luego empiezas hablarle a desconocidos poco deseables, no sabes cuidarte, eres aún una niña.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Estás enojada porque ya no eres el centro de mi mundo!

Exclamo apartándola.

-¡por eso estás enojada! ¡La súper estrella Fighter Star, hace berrinche porque una simplona no le hace caso! ¡ yo ya no soy la misma de antes, la que llegó sin siquiera saber que era el Internet! ¡y he aprendido mucho gracias a ti y gracias a eso puedo ser un poco independiente, puedo tener sueños propios, aunque tú no seas parte de ellos! - Fighter la miró sorprendida- porque lo eras- dijo ya a punto de llorar- eras parte de mis sueños, pero me ha quedado claro con todo este tiempo que hemos llevado juntas, que no importa que viva al otro lado de tu cuarto, tú eres simplemente inalcanzable, lo mejor será ya irme de aquí...

Serena comenzó a caminar.

Ésas palabras eran las que anhelaba escuchar Fighter y a la vez no, miro la espalda de Serena alejarse, Fighter no quería eso, no la quería cerca, no quería que tuviera lazos con ella porque se consideraba una mujer de pasado oscuro, ¿como desear tener esa luz?, pero no se dio cuenta, cuando el impulso de sus piernas, sin proponérselo, la llevaron hasta Serena, la abrazo por la cintura hundiendo en su espalda la barbilla.

\- No te vayas.

-Dame una razón para quedarme.

-No puedes costearte un piso.

-¡Enserio tu...!

Grito intentando soltarse.

-Te quiero- Serena dejo de luchar, Fighter siguió con su cara en la espalda de la rubia- pero no soy buena para ti, pero a pesar de eso, te necesito.

Serena quiso girarse para verla, pero Fighter se lo impidió.

-Yo puedo juzgar sola, si eres buena o no para mi, ¿porque no me dejas hacerlo?

-No me pidas una explicación, no en este momento, solo quédate.

-Está bien, bueno yo, creo que prepararé mis cosas, mañana inició la universidad, y discúlpame por lo que dije...

Fighter la soltó por fin, pero aunque Serena se alejó de ella, siguió sintiendo sus manos en la cintura y su aliento en la espalda.

"Eres injusta, de verdad que eres injusta, me afectas tanto, Fighter"

:

:

Haruka por supuesto en un tronar de dedos pronto encontró toda la información referente a Serena, pudo constatar que la tierna chica de odangos, no era una de las conquistas comunes de Fighter, era simplemente la hermana de una de las amigas de la infancia de su prometida.

El realmente no deseaba casarse con Fighter, pero viéndola tan hermosa, altanera y tenaz, quería someterla, tal vez usando a la chica que se veía a leguas que le interesaba podía hacerlo, y por eso afuera de la universidad esperaba a Serena.

La chica se deslumbró al verle. De hecho todos en el campus.

Hombre atractivo, en un coche deportivo, algunos fanaticos de las carreras lo reconocieron.

-Disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola linda, por supuesto, vine a felicitarte por tu entrada a la universidad, con este humilde ramo de rosas.

-Pero, ¿porque?

\- Digamos que tenemos a una amiga en común, Fighter, la conozco desde niña.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó interesada.

-Si, incluso puedo enseñarte algunas fotos de ella. Cuando era tierna e inocente, pero anda- invitó Haruka a que se subiera en su coche- los mirones están al acecho.

-Bueno, está bien- contestó con la curiosidad ganándole a la prudencia.

⭐️

Fighter ya había decido intentar no inmiscuirse mucho en la vida de Serena, deseaba darle total libertad, pero ahora era presa de sus propias palabras.

"Te quiero"

Le había dicho, por eso había dejado a su representante plantado y ahora estaba camino a su universidad, para no armar un alboroto por su presencia, dejo a Darien que fuera a buscarla, pero el hombre después de un rato de investigar llego con la noticia de que ella se había marchado.

La buscaron en el subterráneo, en las paradas de camiones, e incluso regresaron a su departamento para ver si ya se encontraba ahí.

Fighter por supuesto le llamó al celular que le había obsequiado, pero Serena no contestó.

:

:

Haruka se sorprendió de lo cautivadora que era Serena, pues al principio, tan solo al verla la encontró común y corriente. Pero había algo en la sencillez de Serena que la hacía brillante.

Por supuesto que antes de iniciar la platica, se las ingenio para quitarle el celular y ponerlo silencioso, para poder platicar en ese elegante restaurante, sin interrupciones.

-Entonces, estudiaras psicología.

-Si, me gusta mucho.

Haruka, después de dos horas ya sabía todo de Serena, de su casa en el campo, su hermana recién casada, que nunca había tenido novio.

-Te he contado mucho de mí, pero tú no me has dado nada de lo prometido, me dijiste que tenías una foto de Fighter y no me has enseñado nada.

-Tienes toda la razón linda, ahora te la muestro.

Era una muy pequeña Fighter, haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

-Desde siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención- dijo Haruka- mira que ponerle gafas al muñeco.

-Ella no es como todos creen- la defendió Serena.

-Pero se volvió una estrella de música, es lógico que quiere llamarla atención.

\- Te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo que irme.

Serena se levanto.

-Gracias.

Haruka tomó su mano.

-¿ Por qué te vas? sí la estamos pasando muy bien. Nadie te espera, Fighter es una mujer muy ocupada. No tiene espacio para ti.

Esas palabras le calaron en el fondo a Serena.

-Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

-Te llevo.

-No es necesario.

-Te podría decir algo interesante.

-No me interesa.

-Se mucho más de Fighter.

-La conocerás de niña, pero no ahora.

-Ella oculta muchas cosas.

-Estoy segura que la conozco mejor que tú, vivo con ella.

-Entonces, supongo que sabes que relación tenemos.

-Son amigos, tú lo has dicho.

Haruka rió ante la expectativa de lo que iba a provocarle.

-Es mi prometida.

...

* * *

Pues aquí reportándome de entre los muertos. Capítulo escrito en cel, disculpa si hay errores ortográficos.

Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por el apoyo: Emily Vargas, Fátima Rivas, Serenity Usagi, Matiuska Kou, Gregorio Abel, Vanely Moore, Esther Hernández.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Mi corazón se derrumbó como si fuese una avalancha"_

 **꙳꙳꙳**

* * *

Serena salió corriendo del restaurante, olvidando su celular, incluso su bolsa.

Y mientras cuantiosas lagrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos azules, se preguntaba…

¿Por qué Fighter le había dicho que la quería, si ella estaba prometida para casarse con Haruka?

"Solo jugo conmigo, se burló de mi"

Estaba tan abrumada por la tristeza, que ni se fijo al cruzar la calle.

:

:

:

Fighter le había regalado a Serena un iPhone de última generación, más que nada para asegurarse de saber en dónde estaba, bendita tecnología que ahora permitía encontrar a su adorable dolor de cabeza.

Manejo a toda velocidad, en una de sus motos, sin importarle no camuflarse para no ser reconocida, y ante las narices de Darién, que apenas le pudo seguir el paso en el Mercedes Benz donde solía transportar a la cantante, derrapo en las calles asfaltadas. La desesperación de la pelinegra era que se había dado cuenta que Serena estaba en un lugar que no debía estar, "Ise Sueyoshi", un restaurante de gran categoría. Ella por supuesto presentía que Serena no fue sola ahí, y se Moria de la angustia al pensar con quien había ido, por supuesto, cuando entro y vio al rubio muy cómodamente sentado, no se acercó con nada de cortesía.

\- ¡Haruka! ¡Donde esta Serena!

-Vaya, si que te tardaste en llegar, mi dulce prometida, siéntate por favor, tenemos una boda que planear.

\- ¡Sabes mi opinión al respecto! ¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo!

Algunos comensales se les quedaron viendo, Fighter a regañadientes se sentó frente a Haruka.

-Numero uno, no me gustan los hombres, numero dos, no me gustas, numero tres, ¡tu no me quieres! - siseo- si no me habías molestado antes, ¿Por qué ahora lo vienes a hacer? ¿Qué tramas? Creí que estabas muy contento con Michiru, los vi tan felices en las notas sociales de Mónaco.

\- ¿Celosa? - pregunto Haruka divertida.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, solo dime donde esta Serena, y deja de negar que no sabes nada, mira, ahí está su bolsa- señalo, Haruka simplemente encogió los hombros- no me has visto enojada- le advirtió la pelinegra-, en verdad no te gustaría ver ese lado mío.

Haruka tomo las manos de Fighter con fuerza.

-Tu tampoco me quieres de enemigo, yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo, y se me ha metido en la cabeza que una cantante de fama mundial me viene bien como esposa, siendo lo mejor en lo que hago, reconocido en el planeta entero, deseo a la mejor en lo suyo, te casaras conmigo, me darás unos hijos hermosos, y cuando lo considere pertinente, te retiraras del mundo del espectáculo, ¿te quedo claro?

Fighter se soltó del agarre.

-Enserio no se si burlarme de ti o simplemente patearte el trasero, ¿te hable en ruso acaso? ¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo!, ¿Cómo pretendes que voy a obedecerte en la bola de estupideces que acabas de escupir? ¿eh?

-Porque si no lo haces, te quitare a tu adorable niña de odangos, la conquistare y la meteré en mi cama, hare que coma de la palma de mi mano, ella te gusta, ¿verdad?

Fighter se quedó sin palabras.

-Pero, no te preocupes, ya te la espanté, le confesé que nosotros somos prometidos.

Ahora si Fighter quería matarlo.

:

:

:

Serena cerro los ojos al sentir el golpe, el conductor bajo, sus tacones resonaron en el asfalto.

-¡Da gracias a kamisama que tengo buenos frenos!

Serena volteo, era Mina.

-No me digas que no te puedes levantar, y no me eches la culpa, cruzaste en rojo, tonta.

Varios curiosos miraron la escena.

-Sube a mi coche, antes de que algún paparazzi me pesque, ¡vamos! - levanto a Serena del suelo, quien se sobo el trasero mientras como robot se subía al deportivo naranja de Mina.

La chica de moño rojo, miro de reojo a Serena, la había conocido como una chica muy escandalosa, y le llamo la atención que no hubiera dicho ni una palabra, cuando llego al lujoso edificio donde vivía, y se estaciono, vio hasta donde podía llegar, saco a Serena del coche, se dejo llevar hasta el elevador, y la metió sin problemas al departamento.

-Ponte cómoda- dijo Mina mientras se quitaba su saco de diseñador y lo dejaba en uno de los sofás- en verdad ya me asustaste, ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano.

-Fighter se va a casar con Haruka.

-Ah vaya, ya te enteraste, debo confesar que yo también me sorprendí por eso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Recién me entere.

Mina se quito sus altas zapatillas rojas y las lanzo por ahí.

-Pero que no te afecte, a mi panterita, aunque me duela aceptarlo, solo tiene ojos para ti.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

-Yo soy buena perdedora, y tampoco me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, quiero muchísimo a Fighter, viví momentos intensos con ella- Serena se incomodó al escucharla- pero, no soy egoísta, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos juntas, nunca la vi mirarme como te mira a ti, no seas tonta.

-Pero Haruka me dijo, y luego, yo, creo que soy poca cosa para ella, además, somos mujeres.

-Ay chiquilla, en verdad tienes mucho que aprender, yo solo digo que no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, primero habla con ella, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto? Si antes bien que te vi pegadita a ella.

-Yo solo quería otra oportunidad con mi panterita, pero bueno, como dije, hay que saber perder, por lo menos quiero que sea mi amiga, ella es una gran mujer, no me gustaría perderla del todo.

-En ese sentido te entiendo.

-Ella no esta contenta con ese matrimonio impuesto, imagínate que además tenga que lidiar contigo, vamos cavernaria, no la dejes sola.

\- ¡No soy ninguna cavernaria!

\- ¡Entonces pórtate como toda una mujer, y enfréntala!, en este mismo momento le hablare para que venga por ti, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo.

:

:

:

Fighter se levanto y miro retadoramente a Haruka.

-Me has declarado la guerra, y créeme no me quedare quieta.

-Sera como quieras querida, pero cuando vengas llorando a suplicarme que deje en paz a tu protegida no tendré piedad de ti.

La pelinegra giro sobre sus tacones y salió del restaurante.

Y ahora que no estaba la mirada escrutadora de su supuesto prometido, dejo que su semblante decayera, Haruka era apuesto, un maldito imán de hombre, y ella que no quería relacionarse demasiado con Serena, se sentía atada de manos, si solo se lo sugería, ¿podría evitar que ambos se relacionaran? Se paso sus dedos largos en toda la extensión de su larga cabellera, cuando la llamada de Mina llego, contesto rápidamente, y salió en su moto, con el corazón mas acelerado que el motor de esta, tendría que pensar bien que decirle, como explicarle a Serena, sin darle esperanzas, porque ella, Fighter, no tenia ninguna esperanza de quedarse con Serena.

"No soy buena para ella"

:

:

:

Andrew llego a su casa, miro a Lita que se encontraba limpiando unos platos recién lavados, volteo a mirarlo.

-Enseguida te sirvo la cena.

-Si- contesto secamente.

-Hice tu platillo favorito.

-Gracias.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Es que siento que pasé en alto algo, hoy tuve visitas extrañas en la cafetería, pero siento que conocía a una chica.

-Espero que no fuera una antigua novia- dijo Lita celosa- mira que ponto serás padre- comento acariciándose la enorme panza.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Ella fue! ¡Pero la vi tan cambiada que no la reconocí! ¡Claro!

\- ¿Hablas enserio amor? ¿Cómo no reconocerías a mi hermana?

-Es que estaba tan cambiada, vistiendo "como una chica normal", y con un tipo que podría ser su padre.

\- ¿Mi hermana tiene novio? ¡Y es viejo! ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡No sé! Es que todo fue tan confuso, porque luego llego un chico mas joven, rubio y buen mozo, que ataranto a todas las chicas, y se intereso en tu hermana, y luego ella ignoro al otro.

\- ¡¿Mi hermana es una fácil?! Creo que tengo que verla…-termino diciendo preocupada.

:.

.:

Fighter miraba intensamente a Serena, Mina termino dejándolas solas en su propio departamento mientras salía de "shopping", ambas chicas estaban paradas en la sala.

-Yo- dijo la pelinegra- estaba preocupada por ti, me alegro que estés bien.

-No soy un bebé para que te preocupes por mí.

Serena mantenía una actitud distante, Fighter supo que tenia que hablar de su compromiso.

-Yo no quiero casarme con Haruka, y no te lo comente antes, no como si quisiera ocultártelo…yo…

\- ¡Seguro Lita sabia!

-Si lo dije alguna vez, en la escuela, porque ese compromiso es desde que nací.

\- ¡Yo era la única ignorante!

-Tampoco Mina lo sabía.

\- ¡No me importa!

Serena comenzó a llorar, Fighter la abrazo fuertemente.

-Odio verte llorar, y mas si yo lo causo. Tu me gustas mucho, pero no hay futuro para nosotras, ¿crees poder entenderlo?

Serena siguió llorando apretando la fina espalda de Fighter.

-Tu necesitas alguien más como tú, y no te estoy diciendo ordinaria, ¡eh!, solo que, yo no te convengo Serena.

\- ¿Por qué no me convienes? - pregunto la rubia apartándose, mirándola, cruzándose azul cielo con zafiros.

"Porque soy una mala mujer, una vez estuve embarazada, pero no... lo quise."

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Fighter, se la limpio rápidamente.

-No lo preguntes, solo, solo seamos amigas, me gusta tu compañía, eres una luz en mi vida, no te quiero perder Serena, pero si ya no te sientes a gusto conmigo, entonces, será mejor que ya no vivas conmigo, aunque créeme, eso partirá mi corazón.

Serena estaba muy triste, era una tras otra, primero esta comprometida, luego no, pero a pesar de eso, "no hay futuro", esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sin embargo, era muy noble, tampoco quería ver a Fighter en ese estado, la diva siempre segura, alegre, altanera, pero cálida y dulce, ahora, se veía tan frágil, parecía como si la cantante se pudiera quebrar con el toque del viento.

-Yo, bueno, está bien, también me encanta vivir contigo, no se cuanto dure…- dijo Serena, haciendo que el corazón de ambas retumbara temeroso- pero mientras dure…

Y armándose con el valor hallado en lo mas profundo de ella, tomo a Fighter del cuello, y le planto un beso, torpe y trémulo, pero lleno de todos sus sentimientos.

 **꙳꙳꙳**

* * *

Y Serena finalmente hizo el acercamiento, yo pensé que sería Fighter, jejeje.

Oh y la pregunta del millón, ¿Fighter estuvo embarazada de quién?

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviese: Fatima Rivas, Emily Vargas L, gregorioabel, Vanely Moore, kiaoh k 14, Serenity Usagi.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **-Capitulo 8-**

 **.*.**

* * *

" **Se sintió como si mi corazón**

 **atado hubiera sido liberado" FM.**

 **:**

Fighter dejo que la boca inexperta de Serena acariciara sus labios, la pasión que ese acto habia encendido, hizo que sus manos que en un inicio se encontraban estiradas a sus costados, comenzaran a cobrar vida propia, tomando la cintura de Serena, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Abre tu boca- fue su orden.

Serena tembló ante lo que significaba eso.

Pero no dudo, y entonces, los fuegos artificiales vinieron a su pecho, y como si de una magia se tratara, el viento entro por el gran ventanal, trayendo con el, restos de las flores de cerezo, y moviendo ambas cabelleras, azabache y dorado, como si hasta ellas quisieran acariciarse.

Fighter sintió en ese momento, querer todo de Serena, sin importar su oscuro pasado, mandando a sus razones de no tocarla hasta el otro lado del mundo.

La danza de sus lenguas, una mas experta que la otra, sus brazos buscando que sus cuerpos se fusionaran, con la espalda de Serena pegada a la pared, el pecho de ambas uniéndose, suspirando, apretando los ojos, no fuera que despertaran de ese sueño.

Tan contentas estaban, que hasta que Artemis se apareció tras ellas, fue cuando se dieron el permiso de respirar.

-Señoritas- dijo el pobre hombre tratando de simular que nada habia visto- tienen visita.

-¿Tenemos?- pregunto Serena con la cara toda roja, sin poder creerse lo que recién habia pasado.

-Su hermana esta afuera, ¿puedo hacerla pasar?

-¡Lita!- exclamaron ambas.

-Si.

-Que pase, Artemis- ordeno Fighter.

-Enseguida.

Ambas por fin se miraron a los ojos.

Serena busco en esa mirada de zafiro un porque de todo, una esperanza, pero parecía que solo había duda.

Fighter apretó las manos de Serena delicadamente y después la solto, camino apresurada, seguida de una cabizbaja y triste Serena.

-¡Lita!- exclamo Fighter emocionada de verla, aunque esa emoción ya no era la misma.

-¡Amiga, hermanita!- dijo viendo a la rubia aparecer tras de la azabache.

Artemis sirvió té para todas, y también dejo unos pastelillos.

-Es inesperada tu visita, me hubieras avisado- comento Fighter.

-Bueno, solo quería darles una sorpresa, antes de que ya no pueda moverme- dijo señalando su panza.

-¿Ya saben que será?

-Al principio creíamos que era niña, luego niño, en realidad se esconde, es un bebé travieso- contesto sonriendo.

Serena se quedo en silencio, hasta que fue Lita quien se dirigió a ella.

-Perdóname, por no venir antes.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Bueno, lo veo, luces muy diferente, casi no te reconozco, ahora entiendo a Andrew.

Serena se hizo mas pequeña en su asiento, ¡claro que lo vio y ni lo saludo, como si fuera un extraño y no el esposo de su hermana! ¿Seria que estuvo tan enojada en ese momento, que lo desconoció? Se sintió una reverenda tonta.

-Ah, dile que me perdone, yo…

-No te apures, el mismo no se dio cuenta que eras tu, hasta que regreso a casa, pero, me dijo algunas cosas raras, ¿ya tienes novio?

-¡No!- respondieron Serena y Fighter.

La azabache sonrojada por su impulso, miro a otro lado.

-Es decir, yo estoy cuidando a tu hermana, no es que asi nada mas la dejare tener novio, apenas esta iniciando su vida universitaria.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu aprobaras o no que tenga novio? ¿Ah?

-Soy como tu tutora, claro que tengo ese derecho.

-Eres una creída.

-Eso lo eres tú, ya sabes usar Facebook, Snapchat y demás, ¡con eso ya te crees la sabionda del planeta!

-Lo dice la más creída de Japón, no espera, ¡del mundo!

Lita comenzó a reír.

-Enserio que ustedes se llevan bien, yo vine un poco preocupada, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

-Hermana, ¿no me digas que enserio pensabas llevarme contigo?

La castaña asintió, Fighter se estremeció ante la idea.

-¿Ya no confías en mi Lita?

-Bueno, no es eso, pero eres una cantante famosa, muy ocupada, creo recordar que pronto tendrás que viajar, mi hermana se quedara sola, recibirás ese premio importante.

-Cierto.

Serena se quedo de piedra, ella que vivía con la super estrella no sabia nada.

-Ahora vuelvo- se paró molesta.

Pero se tardo tanto, que Lita tuvo que ir a despedirse a su cuarto.

-Tengo que irme Serena, ¿estas bien?

La rubia oculto en la almohada su cara.

-Si, solo que, me dolió la cabeza- mintió sintiéndose más miserable-, que estés bien, avísame cuando nazca el bebé, salúdame a tu esposo.

-Claro.

Y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Serena escucho unas pisadas suaves que se dirigían a ella, supo quien era, y mantuvo su enojo, y su rostro oculto.

-No sabia que ganaste un premio- murmuro sin mostrarse.

-Lo siento- dijo Fighter sentándose en la cama- no pensé que fuera necesario decirte, aunque claro, lo iba a hacer.

-Siento como que todo mundo sabe mucho de ti, menos yo- se quejó Serena.

Y eso estaba bien para Fighter, así tenia que dejar las cosas, pero a pesar de todo, aun quería mas de Serena.

-Pensaba llevarte conmigo a Corea, ya le pedi permiso a Lita para eso.

-¡Enserio!- grito la rubia emocionada, olvidándose de lo demás.

Abrazo a Fighter del cuello.

-Oye, pero ¿y la universidad? Recién empezó el semestre.

-No te preocupes, solo es el fin de semana y estaremos de vuelta.

-Te quiero- dijo Serena con esa mirada celeste resplandeciente.

-Llevemos esto con calma- pidió Fighter sin ella misma creérselo, pues era una mujer muy intensa y con cero ganas de esperar nada, pero con Serena, era obvio que todo era diferente-, creo que tienes razón en algo, no sabes mucho de mí, y bueno, tendrás que conocerme más, si después de eso sigues con esos sentimientos, no sé, tal vez yo…

La azabache tomo de la cintura a la rubia, mientras que Serena afianzaba sus manos en su cuello, ambas en su cama, era algo muy íntimo, seguir con ese beso seria hermoso.

-¡Divina!

Con una ceja levantada, Fighter miro al recién llegado, quien confianzudamente se sento en la esquina de la cama, y saco su iphone para marcar unas notas.

-Continua con lo tuyo- dijo él recién llegado con una mirada picara, mirando a Serena que tenía el rojo más rojo del mundo, viéndolo con ojos como platos, pues ese alguien las había pillado, luciendo despreocupado y fresco, en ese traje blanco impecable-, yo mientras añado unas cosas a lo que llevaremos para tu participación en los MAMA.

-Señorito, ¿podría dejar de ser confianzudo y largarse? - pregunto Fighter enojada al ver invadida su privacidad de nuevo, para la rubia todo era irreal, pero en la azabache eso era algo de rutina, aunque fastidioso.

-No creo, tenemos una planeación que hacer, aprovecharemos para que des una entrevista allá, no queremos que tus fans te olviden.

En ese punto Serena ya había soltado a Fighter y se escondió nuevamente bajo la almohada.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Diamante Black, manager de este demonio que se hace pasar por mujer.

"Un mucho gusto", se ahogó bajo la almohada.

:.

.:

Después de eso, todo fue un remolino, el equipaje, el vuelo.

La rubia seguía sin poder creérselo, había viajado en un avión privado, nunca se habia subido en un avión, pero estaba muy segura que eso no era lo normal, el peso de la Idol más famosa de Japón, comenzaba nuevamente a aplastarla, y que decir del recibimiento de sus fans, que vio a lo lejos, pues Diamante siempre se encargó de que la rubia guardara distancia.

Serena ya se encontraba en Corea del Sur, Fighter se tuvo que despegar de su lado para atender los compromisos que tendría en ese país, así que dejo a Serena con Artemis.

Ya en su habitación, con cierta vergüenza por ser tan ignorante aun de las cuestiones musicales y que decir, casi del mundo entero, tuvo que salir de la duda.

-Artemis, ¿Qué es MAMA?

-Son los premios Mnet Asian Music Awards, edición 2018, la joven Star tiene seis nominaciones, el año pasado gano cuatro.

-Ella es tan genial.

-Y esta contenta de que usted haya venido, yo igual, es bueno para ella ser apoyada por las personas que en verdad le interesan, usted vera muchas personas rodearla, todos buscando su momento de brillar a su lado, pero no se sienta mal, es normal, la señorita Star es una artista después de todo.

-Lo sé.

-Arréglese, yo la llevare al evento, la espero en el lobby a las seis.

-De acuerdo.

Pero Serena no era la única en ese hotel. Haruka ya se encontraba cerca, acechándola.

:.

.:

:.

Tal como menciono Artemis, los premios fueron una gala de estrellas, algunas más brillantes que otras.

A Fighter le hubiera gustado tener a Serena sentada a su lado, pero esos eventos se planeaban con muchos meses de antelación, como cuando la rubia aun no figuraba en su vida. Quien estaba sentado a su lado era Diamante Black. La azabache esa noche lucia imposiblemente hermosa, con un vestido rojo con toques plateados, y su pelo suelto. A su izquierda estaba otro cantante, el mas famoso de Corea, quien parecía fastidiado de estar en el evento, de larga cabellera y ojos esmeralda, eso llamo la atención de Serena.

Que decir de Fighter, cuando se cambio para presentar una de sus canciones en el escenario, sus dotes de bailarina, su escultural cuerpo, su voz, tenia a todos hipnotizados, Serena casi le da un orgasmo de la emoción sin saberlo- pues hasta ahora no habia disfrutado de uno-, la habia escuchado cantar en su celular, en el radio, pero era mil veces hacerlo en persona.

Y por supuesto, entre varias ovaciones, Fighter Star gano todas sus nominaciones.

Cuando subió a recibir el ultimo premio, que era la Artista del año, no se aguanto las ganas, tuvo que soltarlo.

-Ya no se que decir, he sido tan agraciada, con tantos galardones, que ya se me acabo el discurso- bromeo sosteniendo el premio, varios rieron- he agradecido a muchas personas esta noche, por supuesto, a todos mis fans por apoyar mi música, pero hace poco, una persona especial llego a mi vida, me ha dado una nueva inspiración, estoy segura que cuando regrese a los escenarios, se sorprenderán, el amor cambia, no digo más porque van a apagarme las luces- mas risas del auditorio-, ¡gracias a todos, a la vida, gracias!

Aplausos y murmullos por lo dicho, inundaron el lugar.

Serena sintió que la piel le explotaba por todo el calor que sintió al verla ahí, dirigiéndose a ella, aun no tenia titulo lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellas, y extrañamente, no le importo.

La velada continuo, después las ruedas de prensa de los ganadores, Serena tuvo que irse antes al lugar donde celebrarían una fiesta. Ella vestia de negro, un vestido sencillo y sin tacones, eso aun no los dominaba, y nada de maquillaje, aunque la Idol habia insistido durante el vuelo de proporcionarle un maquillista, pero la respuesta de Serena la desarmo: "Solo quiero ser yo, apoyándote a ti, no quiero ponerme una máscara para ocultarme."

Estaba tan distraída, que no se fijo al caminar un poco, y tropezó precisamente con la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Fighter.

-Vaya, no sabía que la servidumbre podría ser invitada.

Artemis le lanzo una mirada desafiante.

-Ah, y yo no sabia que el ego andaba en dos patas.

Artemis tuvo que contener su carcajada ante la hermosa contestación.

-Mira, no eres tan tonta, y por lo menos no te has lanzado sobre mí.

-¿Por qué lo haría Mr. Ego?

-Ya deja eso, enserio me impresionas- dijo con su mirada felina y esmeralda-, venir a estos eventos y no saber quien soy, sabes, eso es agradable, pero por hoy, dejémoslo así, señorita japonesa.

Después le dijo otras palabras que ella entendio como la lengua de ese país.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto cuando se fue.

-Yaten Kim, el cantante mas famoso de Corea, ¿no lo vio cuando recibió su premio al mejor artista masculino?

-No.

-Ay señorita Kino, usted si que esta en las nubes por ella.

-Y sedienta.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que Diamante Black se acerco a Serena, cuando Artemis fue por jugo para ella.

-Mírala- le dijo señalando a Fighter, quien no podía deshacerse de unas personas que la rodeaban, por supuesto, buscaba a Serena, a quien no había podido atender en toda la noche, hasta se sentía mal de haberla llevado a Corea si no iba a estar con ella- brilla mas que nadie, yo solo espero, que usted señorita Kino, no vaya a manchar tan estupendo brillo, sería una lástima, ¿no?

Cuando Artemis por fin regreso, Serena tomo el jugo, y con un escueto gracias, abandono el lugar, disculpándose con querer ir al tocador.

"Es obvio que yo no encajo aquí, pero aun así, Fighter me quiere a su lado, y yo a ella…pero él tiene razón, soy nadie…"

-Vaya que sorpresa la mía.

-¡Haruka! ¿Q-que…haces aquí?

Se quedo estática a medio pasillo.

-Veo que andas un poco perdida.

-¡Claro que no!

Pero cuando Serena quiso marcharse, en realidad no sabia adonde tenia que ir, ¿Cómo era tan tonta?

-Yo pienso- dijo Haruka tomándola del brazo y no creyendo su buena suerte- que mejor me acompañas, y de ahí te llevo a donde deseas.

-Pe…pero, yo...

Sin dejarla replicar más, Haruka arrastro a Serena a su habitación, y sin que ella sospechara nada, pues era la reina de las ingenuas, acepto la bebida que le dio, a los pocos minutos, ella se quedo inconsciente, a merced de lo que el rubio quisiera hacerle, pero el simplemente hizo una llamada, del otro lado de la línea escucho música de fiesta, y una Idol preocupada, que buscaba a la chica que le robaba sus suspiros.

-Tengo algo aquí en mi cama, tal como te dije, si no te casas conmigo esta noche, yo hare que tu bombom la pase bien con unos amigos.

-¡Haruka, no te atrevas!

-Te espero en la capilla de este hotel, y así como venias vestida, estas perfecta querida.

El rubio colgó, y Fighter apretó el teléfono, hasta casi hacerlo tronar, estaba perdida.

:.

Unos tortuosos minutos después, ya la esperaba en la capilla, con todo y sacerdote, Haruka tenía sin pena ni culpa, un ramo de rosas blancas que extendió a Fighter.

-Luces encantadora y asesina, pero pórtate bien, o mira- le enseño su celular, una foto de Serena con dos tipos que la cuidaban- una señal mía, y ella dejara de ser virgen.

-Eres el rey de los imbéciles, te juro que esta me la pagas.

-¿Aceptas cuerpomatico?, en nuestra luna de miel, la pasaremos bien.

Haruka le tomo una mano y con la otra le deposito el ramo de rosas blancas.

El pastor ajeno a todo, o igual comprado, prosiguió con normalidad la ceremonia.

Dieron sus votos, y cuando hizo la pregunta de rigor, aunque era un chiste, pues no había nadie ahí que se opusiera…o eso creyó Haruka. Pues entro Serena, sostenida por Artemis.

-¡Ahora veras de que somos capaces las Kino!

Era increíble, pese a recién despertar de la droga, Serena estaba que echaba chispas, se lanzo sobre Haruka, y le puso unos fuertes cachetadones. Fighter tuvo que quitársela, para que ahora ella le diera una paliza, y antes de que el sacerdote huyera, llego la policía.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Fighter respirando agitada.

-Él nos ayudo- contesto Artemis señalando a Yaten Kim atrás de el- vio cuando Haruka se llevo a la señorita, y sospecho.

-Odio las fiestas- fue el comentario del oji esmeralda.

-Vaya, te debo una…nunca imagine que me diera gusto verte- le sonrió Fighter.

Esos dos no se llevaban tan bien, pero parecía que las cosas cambiarían ahora.

Haruka fue llevado, bajo el cargo de secuestro.

-¡Esto no se acaba aquí!- exclamo el rubio mientras era arrastrado por los policías.

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Yaten- luego les paso mis gastos, sufrí un pequeño rasguño en la mano al rescatar a la sirvienta.

-¡Que no soy sirvienta!- se quejo Serena- pero, ¡Gracias!- grito para que la oyera.

Ya estando solas, con Artemis que era casi una sombra, Fighter abrazo a Serena.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Senti morirme.

-Pero tu, estabas dispuesta a casarte para salvarme… ¡eso es mucho más grave!

-Claro, porque te amo.

-¡Dilo de nuevo!

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambas se abrazaron llorando. Artemis tuvo definitivamente que hacerse humo.

Fighter iba a besar nuevamente a Serena, pero ella la detuvo gentilmente con una mano.

-Entonces…que somos ahora.

-Vaya, que exigente, pero te entiendo, soy una chica irresistible, si no me atrapas me pierdes.

-¡Fighter!

-Está bien, dejémonos de tonterías, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Si!

Y el mundo pareció mil veces mejor.

 **꙳꙳꙳**

* * *

¡Oh my gosh, que avance!, este capitulo casi fue un dorama, ¿no?

Perdona la espera.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Hemos entrado a la recta final! Y ya revelare como es que nuestra estrella favorita quedo embarazada y de quien, será de impacto!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios : )

Gregorioabel, Vanely Moore, Maitiuska Kou, Serenity Usagi, Emily Vargas L, Esther Hernandez, Alex Mar Zarbritz.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Advertencia: Lemon Yuuri.

* * *

 **:**

 **-Capitulo 9-**

 **.*.**

Era como vivir una pesadilla. Un castigo. O una expiación.

Todo eso sentía Fighter mientras la anestesia comenzaba a hacer efecto, aunque bien también podría sentirse en la antesala al cielo, con esa enorme luz del quirófano iluminándola.

"Pecadora."

Sus hermosos ojos zafiros miraron los intensos y violetas de su hermano.

-Taiki- murmuro casi en la inconsciencia.

-No te preocupes- dijo apretándole la mano- cuando despiertes, todo estará bien.

Y si, cuando despertó Fighter todo pareció no haber cambiado, seguiría su carrera, los escenarios seguirían brillando a sus pies, pero siempre habría un vacío en su interior.

.

…

La pelinegra despertó sudorosa, el sueño de haber abortado la tomo por sorpresa, no era la primera vez, pero era extraño, desde que había llegado Serena a vivir con ella no lo había tenido, era como si esa pesadilla anunciara que algo malo pasaría.

Salió de su habitación, vestida con su elegante y transparente bata, bajo las escaleras, y busco a la dueña de su corazón, con temor, como si la rubia de odangos no fuera real, pero ahí estaba, dormida con su pijama de conejitos, atravesada en la cama de una forma poco elegante, Fighter sonrió al mirarla.

"Que dulce, mi novia".

Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, ya mañana sería otro día, y uno muy ajetreado.

:.

:.

:.

\- ¡Pero divina! ¡Ni siquiera has leído la historia! ¡Es uno de los mangas mas populares!

Los gritos de Diamante terminaron de despertar a Serena.

-Bueno días.

-Buenos días- contestaron ambos, aunque Fighter le lanzo un beso al aire, Serena se ruborizo por completo- eh, eto, en un momento hago el desayuno.

-No te preocupes, Diamante ya se encargo de eso- dijo Artemis.

-¿El cocino?- pregunto la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto el mismo bastante ofendido- yo no hago eso, pague por la mejor comida.

-La mejor comida es la que hace Serena- dijo Fighter.

La aludida solo volvió a sonrojarse.

-Bueno, ah, ¿Por qué el señor Black esta molesto?- quiso cambiar la conversación.

-¡Porque no quiere aceptar el papel de Seiyuu en uno de los mangas mas vendidos del momento, y animes con el mejor rating de la historia! ¡Pronto sacaran el ultimo arco y desean que Fighter haga la voz del coprotagonista! ¡Sería un punto más a su carrera!

\- ¡Me encanta el anime! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Fighter es grandioso! ¿Por qué no quieres?

La pelinegra pestañeo varias veces.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

-¡Tu no!

-Bueno, soy una mujer muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para ver cosas de niñas.

-¡Y vuelvo a ser niña!

Serena le saco la lengua y se fue muy indignada.

:.

Al cabo de un rato Fighter fue a su habitación.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Si mucha! ¡porque no viniste antes!

Serena se abalanzó sobre la comida que llevaba Fighter, acomodo la charola en una mesita y comenzó a devorarla.

-Perdón si te llame niñita, no era mi intención, sabes que no te veo así, a mis ojos, eres toda una mujer. - La rubia se ruborizo, pensó por un segundo que ya nunca más tendría su color normal, estar al lado de Fighter la ponía mal, muy mal -Sabes, he aceptado ser parte del anime, por ti, porque te encanta.

-Ay no, no quise obligarte.

-No me obligaste, pero tu y Diamante tienen razón, es una gran historia, ya la leí, no es para nada de niñitas- Serena sonrió- pero ahora sí que estaré algo ocupada, las grabaciones empiezan pronto, tal vez no podamos vernos mucho, y en verdad lamento eso, porque siento que no hemos podido tener un noviazgo como es debido.

-No importa- dijo Serena tomando la mano de Fighter- tenemos el tiempo del mundo.

La pelinegra quiso creer eso.

:.

:.

El tiempo paso volando, la vida universitaria de Serena no fue tan dramática como ella se imaginó, incluso hizo una buena amiga llamada Molly y un ratón de biblioteca llamado Kelvin, y mientras sus estudios seguían, nació el hijo de Lita, y fue la tía más feliz, su noviazgo con Fighter iba muy bien, cuando coincidían en ese enorme departamento, se robaban no solo suspiros sino besos apasionados.

Una de tantas noches, Serena llego bastante agotada, eran sus primeros exámenes, y recién los había terminado.

-Yo misma terminare necesitando un psicólogo si no logro dominar la psicología- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Me asustaste!

-Perdón, es que si quería sorprenderte- dijo Fighter mientras la abrazaba- te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¡Cual! ¡Ya dime! ¡No seas mala!

-Si no dejas de parlotear no lo sabrás.

-Bueno, ya me calmo, ¡Que es!

-Estas invitada a la fiesta que se hará por el lanzamiento del ultimo arco de Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡¿Conoceré a Naoko Takeuchi?! ¡Voy a desmayarme! ¡Y tu has sido muy mala! ¡No me has querido contar nada de la historia!

-Le quitaría la diversión.

-Tienes razon.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-Este sábado.

-¡No tengo que ponerme! Bueno si, el que use en Corea.

-Mi novia no usara lo mismo dos veces- dijo Fighter mostrándole una caja.

-Te acabaras el dinero conmigo, no debiste.

-No me dejas ser derrochadora, y este sí que es un buen pretexto.

Serena abrió el paquete era un hermoso vestido rosa.

-Te verás preciosa.

-No tanto como tú.

Fighter acaricio la mejilla de Serena, luego se acercó un poco más y comenzó un beso, al principio dulce, pero pronto sus manos también cobraron vida, no era la primera vez, y como otras veces, Serena se acobardaba, deteniendo el momento.

-Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes, no importa.

:.

:.

Y a pesar de que vivían juntas, después de esa noche ya no cruzaron palabra, Fighter prácticamente no estaba en el departamento, tan solo el compromiso de ser Seiyuu parecía absolverla demasiado, Serena se pregunto entonces, como seria cuando ella estuviera de gira, o grabando nuevas canciones, en verdad comenzó a aterrarse, se cuestionaba incluso que seguro ahora si la azabache se conseguiría otra novia o peor, un novio.

:.

Por fin llego el evento esperado, muchas celebridades del anime y artistas como los que participaban en la banda sonora del nuevo arco se presentaron en el esperado evento, Serena se vio linda en su vestido rosa, pero Fighter con ese vestido plateado y zafiros, estaba muy hermosa, ambas se subieron tímidas a la limousine que las llevaría a su destino, pero nuevamente Diamante se encargaría de separarlas, pero esta vez, fingió ir con Serena, molestando ahora si a Fighter, momento que paso rápido cuando vio la alegría de Serena al conocer a la famosa mangaka, por supuesto le pidió el autógrafo.

Y casi salto en su asiento de no ser porque Fighter le tomo la mano, al ver el primer capitulo y con la voz de Fighter que inmediatamente reconoció, le robo el aliento.

Luego vino la música y por supuesto, al ser Fighter quien hacia de un cantante en el anime, subió al escenario, Serena estaba tan emocionada, que no le importo cuando Diamante la dejo sola en la mesa, sin conocer a nadie, pero no le importo, estaba feliz de presenciar ese momento.

-Fue una hermosa velada, aunque no estuvimos muy juntas- dijo Serena cabizbaja caminando al lado de Fighter y Diamante.

-Perdóname, nuevamente te deje sola, no se ni porque te invito, soy una mala novia.

-No lo digas tan fuerte, aun hay reporteros por ahí- murmuro Diamante.

-Por cierto, te buscaba el director de Toei Animation, creo que tiene un nuevo proyecto- comento Fighter despreocupada.

-¡Y hasta ahora me dices!- se quejo Diamante regresando al salón de la fiesta.

-Pero tu deberías ir con el- replico Serena.

-Mentí.

\- ¡Eh!

Antes de que Serena dijera algo más, Fighter la arrastro a uno de los elevadores, y cuando se cerraron las puertas, le dio un beso fugaz.

-No quería que la noche terminara así, nos vamos a quedar, en la mejor suite del hotel.

Serena ya de por si estuvo impresionada con el enorme salón donde fue la fiesta, pero ese pasillo por donde andaban, era como para hospedar a unos reyes, y lo dorado que veía, estaba segura que no solo era pintura.

\- ¡Como gastas! - se quejo al entrar a la habitación.

-Me has hecho ahorrar mucho estos meses, no puedes protestar, entonces, ¿para que trabajo? Que mejor que darme un gusto, y dárselo a mi novia, además hoy cumplimos ocho meses de novias.

Caminaron hasta la ventana, donde se veía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Ahora me siento rara y emocionada- dijo Serena apretando la mano de Fighter- siento como si estuviera saliendo con Seiya Kou.

-Me voy a poner celosa.

-No tienes porque, yo te amo a ti.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serena tomo la iniciativa y beso a Fighter, quien pronto la siguió, yendo más lejos, besándole el cuello.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Fighter alejándose.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que malinterpretes esto, no te traje aquí, a un cuarto de hotel para, para seducirte, no quiero presionarte.

-No me presionas, siempre he querido, pero, es que tu eres tan bonita, y, bueno, me da vergüenza, a lo mejor no soy lo suficiente para ti.

-Eres más que suficiente.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, pero con una pasión inusitada. Serena se colgó al cuello de Fighter que era mas alta y la pelinegra apretó su cintura, para luego ir directo al cierre, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, dándole tiempo a Serena de arrepentirse, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, las propias manos de Serena fueron tras su vestido, ambos cayeron silenciosos en la habitación, Serena si llevaba sostén, pero Fighter no, la rubia se sorprendió de verlos, senos firmes y hermosos, y esos pezones color crema de la pelinegra, y Fighter se sorprendió de sonrojarse y cubrirse por instinto el pecho.

-Oh, miren quien es la tímida ahora- rio Serena, y Fighter se relajó.

-Me dio frio.

-Entonces vamos a la cama- dijo Serena sonrojada.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano, pero una vez cerca, ambas se metieron por cada lado bajo las sabanas.

-Yo no sé, nunca, bueno ya sabes…

-No te preocupes- dijo Fighter yo seré tu guía.

Y si que lo fue, ya sin mucho preámbulo ambas se desnudaron rápidamente, Fighter la atrajo con un abrazo, le beso la coronilla y luego la frente.

\- ¿Aun quieres?

-Si.

Y entonces comenzó un beso pasional, mientras sus manos habilidosas comenzaron unas electrificantes caricias en la espalda de Serena, ella solo podía aferrarse al cuerpo de Fighter, mientras sus labios comenzaron a lanzar suspiros entrecortados, luego las llamas se incendiaron en su cuerpo al sentir como era acariciada en su espalda baja, luego esas manos viajaban hacia el frente, para deslizar sus dedos entre sus piernas.

-Estas tan húmeda- dijo Fighter con voz ronca, Serena solo asintió con gemidos lastimeros, la pelinegra fue una amante dulce y generosa, sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza las entrañas de la rubia, quien se retorció bajo su cuerpo, mientras su labios succionaban sus rosados pezones, o su lengua paseaba deliciosamente de sus senos a su bajo vientre, ambas estaban en llamas, que era increíble que la cama no estuviera ardiendo como ellas, Fighter se tomo su tiempo para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, y luego cuando hubo descansado un momento, fue aun mas allá, sus besos que iniciaron en los labios, se volvieron traviesas lengüetadas en el cuello de Serena, hasta llegar a sus pezones y morderlos un poco, mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en el interior de la rubia, y esa misma boca empalagosa, viajo hasta sus piernas, abriéndolas mucho, Serena se mordió el labio con deseo, al ver la intención de Fighter, y cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo al sexo oral que la pelinegra estaba por hacerle, sintió la lengua ardiente de la pelinegra en su interior, humedeciéndola a borbotones, y haciéndola llegar a las estrellas una y otra vez.

Y esta primera vez, fue la primera de muchas, después de esa noche, ambas por fin decidieron dormir en la misma habitación, ya no pudieron seguir tonteando.

:.

:.

:.

Parecía que su felicidad seria eterna.

Una tarde Serena estaba golpeando su almohada mientras veía otro episodio de Sailor Moon.

-La vas a matar- dijo Fighter entrando al departamento, estaba escogiendo las nuevas canciones de su próxima producción musical.

\- ¡Es que enserio no es posible! ¡Esa boba de Sailor Moon tiene al mejor chico del universo en sus narices y prefiere seguir sufriendo por el novio que se largo a Estados Unidos! ¡Hay que ser retrasada mental para no ver lo maravilloso que es Seiya Kou!

A Fighter le hacia gracia como Serena estaba tan metida en el anime.

-Ah, veo que ya transmitieron el capitulo donde el pide reemplazarlo, pero espero que las preocupaciones que te causan sus aventuras no te hagan ir mal en los estudios.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, no voy tan mal, pero espera, los comerciales ya terminaron, te atiendo cuando termine.

Fighter se levantó.

-No te preocupes, bueno, yo solo quería decirte, que pensaba en mi próxima entrevista mencionar que tengo novia, y que eres tú.

\- ¡Que!

-Bueno, si tu quieres, aunque claro, creo que primero debemos contarle a Lita.

-Yo, ¡creo que tienes razón! ¡ya quiero poder salir en una cita sin escondernos!

Ambas se abrazaron, estaban en sintonía, y nada podía hacerlas más felices.

Y Fighter estaba segura que no podría haber otro momento mas perfecto que ese para pedirle matrimonio a Serena, aunque deseaba montar un momento muy especial para eso, una cena romántica, fuegos artificiales, algo sencillo.

-Hazme tuya- dijo Serena a Fighter- mientras me cantas Search For You Love.

-Por supuesto.

:.

:.

:.

En Francia.

\- ¿Es todo? - pregunto Taiki al investigador que le seguía los pasos a Fighter.

-Si, al parecer su hermana va muy enserio con Serena Kino, a su hermana no se le ha visto en compañía de otra persona, y salen a escondidas a muchos lugares, y bueno, llevan mas de un año viviendo juntas, además la señorita Star compro un anillo de compromiso.

Taiki puso ambos codos sobre su escritorio lujoso.

"Querida hermana, te he dejado desobedecerme con lo de Haruka, pero ahora, veras que no te saldrás con la tuya"- tomo la foto de Serena que le proporciono el investigador- "Veremos que opina tu noviecita de que abortaste al hijo de tu hermano"

…

* * *

Con un poquito de gripa hice el esfuerzo por actualizar, espero te haya entretenido en tus ratos de ocio.

Y muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando con sus comentarios, la historia pronto llegara su final.

¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
